The Evil Returns
by Escachick357
Summary: Meet Lilie Coen, a girl whose going down the same path as her brother, and also has to survive her hometown with the remaining S.T.A.R.S members and Billy while everything is infected with Umbrella's newest virus.
1. Life Sucks

A/N: Okay, this is my first Resident Evil fanfic and I want to explain a few things. First of all I have played a good amount of Resident Evil games (Zero, 1, the remake, 2, 3, 4, Code Veronica X, and Survivor) so I know pretty much who the Resident Evil characters are and will include each character from Resident Evil Zero, the first one, the second one, and Nemesis EXCEPT Ada, Carlos(I have played Nemesis before, but that was years ago, so I honestly don't even remember who Carlos IS), and all the minor characters that didn't do a damn thing in the games but stand around(but I may include Sherry if I feel like it).

This story stars Billy from Resident Evil Zero and his younger sister, who is found in a prison and returns to her hometown only to find it full of zombies and monsters infected with the newest virus from Umbrella. It takes place a year after Zero and although I do like Billy and Rebecca as a couple, I'm not really sure if I'm going to state any pairings, but I might later on in the story. And the first few chapters will be in Billy's POV, so I hope nobody gets confused.

The Evil Returns

Ch. 1- Life Sucks

Disclaimer- I don't own Resident Evil, but if I did then it would be so much easier to give my sister nightmares.

000000

When I was a little kid, I used to think that life was good. I had everything that any normal kid had, but now, in my later years, I realize that it's almost the complete opposite. I was in my second year of middle school, but I had lost everything. I was in the Marines, but I still got blamed and arrested for murders that I didn't commit. I survived in both a train and a mansion filled with zombies and other weird monsters with a cop that could have easily shot me or turned me in but didn't and in the end, I was claimed as dead. Yeah, life really sucks.

My new home was in this place called "Newport" in the state of Oregon. It wasn't necessarily a bad place to live. The air here smelled a bit differently from the other places I've lived in, it was a little more than a thousand miles away from Raccoon City, and I didn't have to change my name here because nobody really cared that I was a convict somewhere else.

My job here wasn't really all that bad. I worked as a repairman at the building that held both _Ripley's Believe it or Not_ and _Wax Works_. The job paid minimum wage, just enough for me to afford a small two bedroom apartment, which happened to be a real shit hole, but I couldn't complain. I never really planned on staying in this town, anyway.

I honestly hated where I lived. My apartment was nearby the Marina, so I couldn't open up the windows unless I wanted the whole place to smell. The two bedrooms were extremely small, about the size of the living room. The bathroom and kitchen were a lot smaller than that. I hated every little thing about the apartment, but I couldn't leave. Not until I found the one person I had been looking for for fourteen years already…Lilie Coen, my sister.

I have a partially burned picture of both her and myself from years ago, just a little bit before our parents died. I was thirteen. Lilie wasn't even two. My parents are in the photo also, but the fire that killed them also burned most of them in the photo. Only Lilie and I were left untouched by the flames both in the photo and in real life.

I never knew what happened to Lilie since we were separated a few days after my parents died. We were put in the care of some guy that worked with my father until he could find appropriate homes for me and Lilie. I went to school that day like I normally did, but when I got home, Lilie was gone and another came to take me to a new home. I never saw her after that.

I wanted to see her again so badly, but nobody would tell me where she was or who exactly adopted her. In the fourteen years we have been separated, I've never stopped looking for her. I couldn't stop looking. Every day I thought about her. What did she look like? Or more importantly, where exactly did she live?

0000000

After work the next day, I decided to stop somewhere new…the Newport Library. The only person inside was the elderly librarian. I gave her a nod and headed for one of the computers in the back of the library. The computers were at least five years old, but they still worked as if they were one of the newest models.

Finding fourteen year old newspaper articles on the internet wasn't very hard, especially when it was about a fire that killed a mother and father and left two children orphaned. No, the hard part was finding out where Lilie was. I searched hundred, possibly even thousands of sites with the name "Coen" on it, but those sites were mostly about me, not Lilie.

I was about to give up, when I decided to take a chance and replace the "Coen" with the name "Lilie". A match then came up. My blue eyes widened and a gasp escaped from my lips as I read the article off the computer screen:

_**Marysville News Times**_

_**Fifteen year old Lilie Varn was arrested on Saturday, April 10 for causing an explosion that killed 23 people and injured ten others.**_

_**The explosion came from the girl's locker room at Marysville High School during a school dance. One student claimed that she saw Lilie was alone to the locker room with a red cylinder item then leave the school ground minutes later. The explosion happened twenty minutes later.**_

_**The school quickly caught fire, but was luckily put out. The police checked the school surveillance cameras and saw Lilie alone as she placed the item on the walls. She was questioned the next day at her home in front of her adopted father. She pleaded innocent, but her plea was ignored and she was arrested. Lilie was immediately moved to Maxwell Prison twenty miles away from Marysville.**_

My eyes got wider. Lilie Varn? Was that her? The article had stated that she was fifteen years old and adopted. Her name was still Lilie, but what really shocked me was that she was already living the life that I was living, already in prison for killing 23 people.

There was a picture along with the article of Lilie. Her hair was long and in soft curls, her face was thin, and a serious look was on her face. I couldn't believe how much she looked like me.

I went to another search engine and searched for maps of the Maxwell Prison. I was surprised to find it only about ten miles west of Raccoon City. I couldn't believe it. One of the reasons I came to Newport was to find Lilie and I was getting farther from her.

Quickly, I printed out the map of the Maxwell Prison and the article about Lilie. I got off the computer and headed back to my own shit hole apartment. Once there, I called my boss and asked for a week off from work. He refused at first, but then gave me the week off.

After the phone call, I immediately began packing up things that I would need for my trip to see Lilie: clothes, food, and the little money I had saved, before heading to my bedroom to get to sleep.

00000000

At about 5:30 in the morning, I practically threw everything I packed the night before into my car and heading towards the prison that was holding Lilie inside. The smell of the Marina had escaped into the car and stunk it up even worse than my shit hole apartment.

The drive took longer than I expected it would take. I drove for five days with very little rest from the rest stops, but I didn't give up. I had to see her and I refused to give up until I found her.

I made it to the Maxwell Prison on the fifth day at 2pm. When I got there, I immediately knew that something was wrong.

When I got arrested, there were tons of police cars everywhere, I heard the sounds of the guards yelling at the prisoners, and there was an iron gate in the front that was almost always closed, but this prison was different.

The Maxwell Prison was large like the prison I went to, but the police cars here looked as if a train crashed into them. The gate in the front was also there, but it was knocked down and the entire place was silent. Oh yeah. Something was definitely wrong.

Stepping inside the prison, I smelled a smell that I never wanted to smell again…decaying flesh. The inside was even more trashed than the outside. Desks were knocked over, papers were littered all over the floor, and blood stained the ground.

I noticed a few papers stapled together on a chair with writing on them. I would have ignored it if I hadn't have seen the name "Lilie" on it. I picked it up and began to read:

_April 30_

_I've been doing some research on that girl, Lilie Varn, who killed 23 people by setting a bomb in her school. It turns out that her last name happens to be Coen and she's the sister of the convict, Billy Coen, who killed 23 people years ago. Doesn't surprise me. Coens are usually bad news, especially since their father spent a good time in jail. Guess the apple never falls far from the tree._

_May 1_

_I can't stand the looks that that little Coen bitch is giving me. All she does is stare at me with a hateful look, so I moved her in with inmate 19141119, whatever his name is, the murderer. He should give that little Coen bitch a scare._

_May 9_

_The boss allowed the Umbrella Corporation to experiment on the inmates…but only if the mates are desperate to escape. If they don't want to be experimented on, then they'll stay in their jail cells and rot. Seems fair to me…as long as I don't have to worry about Lilie anymore._

_May 15_

_Inmate 19141119 is gone to take the experiments. The Coen bitch stayed and stared at me with her hateful blue eyes. God, I hate her. I hope she rots in Hell forever with her father._

_May 28_

_Inmate 19141119 died today from one of the experiments, but he came back as this monster. I lured him back to his cell so he could deal with Lilie. I left laughing._

_I don't know what he did to her, but I remember hearing her scream so I assume that her new friend killed her. Good riddance._

_May 31_

_The T-2 virus…that's what they injected into Inmate 19141119 and made him a monster. Now more inmates have turned into the monsters. One of the little bastards bit me, but Andy blew its head off and killed it. I bled a little, but I was able to bandage my bite and stop the bleeding._

_June 1_

_I've been feeling nauseas all day. This morning I scratched my neck and a huge chunk fell to the floor. Dammit, what the hell is happening?_

_JuNe 2_

_HuNgRy…AnDy YuMmY…_

_J n 3_

………………………………………

I stared at the papers, squinting and scanning while trying to understand what the blots of dried blood on the papers covered. I was able to read through most of it, but I couldn't understand what Umbrella was doing in a prison and experimenting on inmates. I wasn't even sure if Lilie was still alive or even where her cell was.

A familiar groan came from behind me, a sound which I never wanted to hear again since I escaped from the Umbrella Research Center a year ago with Rebecca.

Turning my head slowly, I stared into the decaying face of one o f the few things I never wanted to see again in my life…a zombie...and it was heading for me with its mouth wide open and its arms forward.

I searched around the room where I stood for a gun, a knife, or anything else I could use to fight the zombie with, but there was nothing. Not even a simple little pocket knife was around, only papers, a desk, and a chair.

The zombie grabbed my arms. I tried kicking it away, but the thing wouldn't let go of me. I thought I was going to die.

Suddenly, gunshots came from behind the zombie and within seconds, the thing was killed before it bit me.

"Billy!" A woman's voice called out from the shadows behind the zombie. The woman stepped out of the shadows with a look of concern on her face. I couldn't believe who it was, "Rebecca?"

0000000000

A/N: Okay, that was my first chapter. Newport, Oregon is a real place. My dad took me and my sister there last summer for a little road trip and took us to _Ripley's Believe it or Not_ and _Wax Works_(which is a wax person museum) and both were so cool! If you don't like this story, then please don't flame me. This is my first Resident Evil fic and I'm really trying and I will try to make the next chapter more interesting.


	2. Family Reunion

A/N: Okay, before I start this chapter, I want to put up a warning: half of this chapter is diary entries by two different people: Lilie and this guy named Snake. The entries written by Lilie are in plain italics while the entries written by Snake are in bolded italics.

Ch. 2- Family Reunion

Disclaimer- I don't own Resident Evil…only this story and the character, Lilie.

00000000

Rebecca nodded her head, but didn't smile at me and I honestly couldn't blame her. I couldn't even smile with this place crawling with zombies and my sister trapped in a jail cell.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her.

Rebecca frowned and answered, "We got tips that Umbrella had a lab here and when we came to investigate, the place was filled with monsters."

I nodded my head, "Umbrella made the T-2 virus and injected it into the prisoners here and turned them into the monsters."

Rebecca looked shocked. "How do you know that?" she asked me. I handed her the papers that I held in my hand by the man that threw the zombie inmate into the cell with Lilie. Rebecca read over the papers and let out a frightened gasp, but didn't say anything.

After a minute, Rebecca got her voice back and asked, "What are you doing here?"

"I came here looking for my sister and ended up finding this place covered with zombies." I answered.

"Lilie Varn?" Rebecca asked.

I shook my head, "Lilie _Coen_, my little sister."

Rebecca nodded and began walking the opposite direction of me. She stopped after a few yards and motioned for me to come. As soon as I got closer to her, a handgun was placed in my hands along with a few extra boxes of bullets. "Let's go." She told me. I nodded and followed her…after stealing a key from the zombie Rebecca had killed.

00000000

Neither Rebecca nor I had said anything to each other about what had been happening in the time we had been separated. It just wasn't the time to be talking about that.

On our way down a few hallways, we ran into a few more of the zombies, but brought them down quickly and easily. Rebecca told me that there were a few more S.T.A.R.S. members investigating the place, but they wouldn't be anywhere near us.

I used the key I stole from the first zombie and opened up a door down a set of stairs and ended up being in a room willed with more zombies than I had ever seen before.

Rebecca and I began firing wildly, using up three boxes of bullets but killing every single zombie in the room.

The room we were in was a laboratory. Bloody beds, Petrie dishes full of bacterial cells, and containers holding different colored liquids…poisons most likely, were all over the place.

Rebecca noticed a small book sitting upon the nightstand next to the bloodiest bed and picked it up. She flipped through it before stating, "Half of this is written in a girl's handwriting. I think it may be Lilie's."

"WHAT?" I screamed, rushing to her side, listening to her read the small book out loud:

_April 14_

_Dad and Maria came to visit me today. School has been out ever since the explosion, but should be back in a few days. Everyone still blames me for what happened at the dance. If only they knew what really happened._

_Before they left, Maria slipped me this book and pen so I could write what I thought. Thanks, Maria._

_April 20_

_Dad, Maria, and Ben visited again. They've been coming by every day along with Carlee, Ryan, and Nick. Nothing interesting's been happening._

_May 1_

_Dad, Mom, and my friends have stopped visiting. I'm now being called "Lilie Coen" and was transferred to a new cell in the basement of the prison. My roommate is a guy called Snake, who murdered two guys. I'm not afraid of him._

_May 3_

_I told Snake why I'm here. He seemed to understand me. Nobody came to visit._

_May 9_

_The Umbrella Corporation wants to do experiments on convicts. If we take the experiments, then we will be set free, but if we don't take them, then we stay in prison. I'm not taking them._

_May 15_

_Snake is leaving for the experiments in ten minutes. He said that if anything bad happened to him, he wants me to kill him. I promise._

_-Lilie_

_**May 16**_

_**Lilie gave me her book yesterday. The second I went to the laboratory, they began putting stuff in me. I can't wait to get out.**_

_**May 18**_

_**I wonder how Lilie's doing. I miss talking to her and I can't leave this room yet.**_

_**May 22**_

_**They put something called the T-2 virus inside me. I feel sick, itchy, and have a taste for raw, living flesh.**_

_**May 23**_

_**Felling sicker. Need flesh**_

_**May 24**_

_**Lilie…kill me…**_

Without thinking, I grabbed an extra box of handgun bullets and began running down a few more halls and a few more flights of stairs to the jail cells. Rebecca followed me.

The basement was cold, practically freezing. There were a few zombies, but Rebecca and I took care of all of them. All the doors to the cells were closed and all but one cell actually had a person in it.

The only occupied cell had only two beds, a toilet, thin blankets, a dead zombie with its head bashed in laying on the floor, and a young girl leaning against the cold wall and sitting on the ground with her head down. She was thin and didn't seem to be moving.

Using the key I had stolen, I unlocked the cell door and headed inside with Rebecca cautiously following me. The girl didn't move.

I noticed another book, smaller than the one I found in the lab, so I picked it up and began reading:

_May 24_

_I found another book under Snake's bed. I hope he won't mind me taking it. I wonder how he's doing. I wonder how my friends and family are doing. I haven't seen them in almost a month._

_May 25_

_Snake came back today, but he looked so different. His eyes were white, his skin was rotting, and he smelled like blood. The mean warden that calls me "the Coen bitch" lured Snake in here then locked the door and left laughing._

_I screamed as Snake lunged for me, so I bashed his head in with a heavy stone and killed him. Please forgive me, Snake._

_June 1_

_The warden has been staring at me strangely all day. He gave me more water than usual and less food. I asked for more food, but he ignored me. He didn't even notice Snake's body._

_June 2_

_The warden walked by me today without any food or water._

_June 6_

_I called out for help today. My voice echoed through the halls, but nobody came. What's going on?_

_June 9_

_I'm feeling so weak. I haven't had anything to eat in a week. Somebody help me. If I have to die, then I don't want it to be here._

_June 11_

_No food…help me…someone. _

_June 13_

_Help…hungry._

Rebecca looked at the last date in the book, "June 13? That was yesterday."

I nodded my head and looked back at the girl sitting on the floor. She was still not moving and I still wasn't sure if she was even alive.

Rebecca, noticing my confusion, knelt down in front of the girl and placed two fingers on her neck. After ten seconds, Rebecca looked at me and nodded, silently telling me that the girl was still alive.

Then I saw the girl attempting to move her arms.

Rebecca looked at me and motioned for me to come over to her.

I traded spots with Rebecca and suddenly, the girl did something that nearly killed me inside. She stopped moving.

I searched around the small room frantically, hoping to find some water to splash on her. Her drinking water bucket was empty, the sink wouldn't work, and the toilet was as dry as a bone.

Luckily, I saw her arms starting to twitch. "Lilie? Lilie?" I asked her. Her arms kept twitching, but nothing else moved and that honestly scared me.

I placed my hand on her shoulder and I saw her head slowly start to move. I was so afraid that she was one of the zombies that plagued this evil prison she happened to be in that I moved my handgun, which I had filled with bullets before I entered this cell, and aimed it at the girls' forehead in case she had attempted to take a bite out of my flesh.

It took her thirty seconds to raise her head. Her blue eyes were dull, her brown hair was limp, her lips were pale and chapped, and her face was unusually thin and pale.

My gun didn't leave her forehead and she didn't move her body towards me, so I didn't shoot.

The girl's lips began to move, but no words came out and my gun didn't move. A few moans left her body and I became even more scared.

I looked over at Rebecca. She aimed her gun at the girl's head and would have pulled the trigger if I hadn't have shaken my head at her.

"Lilie? Are you Lilie Varn?" I asked the girl behind my gun. With a moan escaping her lips, the girl nodded her head and took a deep breath. Lilie stared at the gun aimed at her forehead and asked me a question I thought I'd never have to hear in my entire life, "Are you the angel of death?"

000000000

A/N: Okay, that's chapter 2. I'm sorry if you think it sucked, but I really am trying here. The next chapter will introduce all the S.T.A.R.S. members and will even have a little bit of action in it. Oh, and if you have any suggestions, give them to me. I really could use them. R/R if you want, but keep your flames to yourself.


	3. Going to Marysville

A/N: This is written in Billy's POV.

Ch.3: Going to Marysville

Disclaimer- I don't own Resident Evil…damn.

00000000

_Are you the angel of death?_ Lilie's words echoed through my head after she asked them. Though I was shocked, I put my gun away and shook my head.

"Who are you?" Lilie weakly asked me.

"Billy, your brother." I answered.

"I don't have a brother." Lilie weakly told me.

"I'm here to get you out." I told her.

"Do you have anything to eat?" Lilie asked me.

I softly shook my head feeling guilty that I didn't have anything to help her. Even the food in my car that I brought from Newport was gone.

I then felt Rebecca lean towards my ear, whispering that the other S.T.A.R.S. members were heading for a nearby town and that there would definitely be food there for Lilie.

I softly thanked her and picked Lilie up from the ground. I was so surprised about how light she was that I almost dropped her. She felt even lighter as I followed Rebecca out of the prison.

As we ran, Rebecca was shooting her handgun wildly at the zombies that got in our way since I couldn't even grip my gun with Lilie in my arms. We were only two rooms from the exit of the prison when a window broke open and one of those damn Cerberuses crashed in, ready to strike.

Rebecca let out a light scream and aimed her handgun at the dogs. She pulled the trigger, but only a click came out. A look of panic was on her face as she searched her pocket for more bullets, but finding none.

The dogs growled, blood dripping from their mouths. The three dogs started running towards Lilie, Rebecca, and me, their mouths wide open, ready to bite. They never made it.

Three gunshots fired from behind the dogs, causing them to whimper and lay dead in a pool of blood.

Rebecca let out a heavy sigh of relief as she looked in the direction of the gunshots. There, in the doorway, stood a man my age holding a shotgun.

"Rebecca, are you okay?" the man shouted, taking a few steps towards Rebecca, Lilie, and me.

Rebecca nodded her head and smiled, "I'm okay. Thank you, Chris."

The guy, Chris, stared at Lilie and me. "Who are they?" he asked, pointing at us.

"They're friends of mine. I saved them from the prison." Rebecca answered.

"Are they infected?"

"No."

"Then, what's wrong with the girl?"

"She's almost starved. We need to get her some food."

Chris nodded, understanding her. He attempted to remove Lilie from my arms, but I refused to let go of her. He was pissed, but then decided to stop trying to take Lilie from me and motioned for Rebecca, Lilie, and me to follow him.

"We're blowing up this place. There's nothing but infected people and dogs. We could find no survivors and nothing that explained what the Hell happened here." Chris explained.

Rebecca and I nodded and stepped into a helicopter sitting on the ground in front of the infected prison. There were four other men and women sitting in the helicopter, all of which were asking repeatedly if Lilie was okay.

From outside of the helicopter, I saw Chris and a group of people in S.T.A.R.S. uniforms placing a bomb outside of the prison.

After a button was pressed, the people outside ran into the helicopter and slammed the door shut. Chris jumped into the pilot's seat and immediately started taking off.

The prison exploded when the helicopter was a good distance away from it. Neither Lilie nor I were smiling and nobody said anything as we flew back to Raccoon City.

By the time we got there, I was beginning to become even more concerned about Lilie. She felt so much lighter than she did in the prison and she was having problems staying awake.

I carried Lilie out of the helicopter and into a building where a kid two years younger than Lilie sat in a chair. I placed Lilie on a chair behind a table while the kid sat on a chair across the table.

About thirty seconds later, Rebecca and one of the women in the helicopter, Jill, walked into one room and came back carrying plates and plates of food.

The second an empty plate was placed in front of both girls, their gazes towards Jill and Rebecca, silently asking if it was okay to eat.

"Go ahead, Lilie, Sherry." Rebecca told the girls.

I don't know how Lilie was suddenly given the strength to move her arms but in less than a second, she was placing mountains of food onto her plate and quickly eating all that was on her plate before going back for seconds, thirds, fourths, fifths, and even sixths. The younger girl, Sherry, acted the same way but stopped after her fifth helping.

When I was in the Marines, I had met men that were huge and loved eating and if they were at this one spot eating with Lilie, she would definitely out eat them. She just kept eating and eating and eating. I almost thought she'd never stop.

After her tenth helping, Lilie finally finished eating with a smile on her face. She thanked Jill and Rebecca for the food and let out a soft yawn.

I lifted Lilie's body out of the chair, still a little disappointed at how light she was and carried her over to a nearby unoccupied couch. "Go to sleep, Lilie." I told her after she gave me a confused look.

Lilie softly nodded her head, closed her blue eyes, and began to sleep.

I watched her as she slept. I couldn't help it. I hadn't seen Lilie in fourteen years and wanted to watch almost every moment of her.

I explained who I was and who Lilie was and what the two of us were doing in the now exploded prison to the S.T.A.R.S. members.

None of them attempted to arrest me or Lilie and I really didn't know why.

Rebecca had a small two bedroom apartment, which she offered to share with both me and Lilie for a little as long as one of us didn't mind sleeping on the living room couch while the other slept on the bed in the guest room.

I took the offer and followed Rebecca to her car with the sleeping Lilie in my arms. She didn't leave my arms even as Rebecca drove to her apartment.

Rebecca's apartment was about twice the size of my own back in Newport and it smelled at least a hundred times better than my own shit hole apartment.

I offered to give Lilie the bed in the guest room while I slept on the couch in the living room. Rebecca seemed to understand.

Lilie's temporary bedroom was larger than any of the rooms in my apartment. The bed even looked nicer than the one I had.

Carefully, I placed my sleeping sister on top of the bed, noticing that she never even woke up from her sleep, and let her continue on with her business. I stepped out of the room and moved to the living room, where I had a five hour long conversation with Rebecca on what had happened in the year we were separated.

000000

Lilie slept for four days straight. She slept so long that I honestly thought she wouldn't wake up, but she did.

During the four days, I called my boss back in Newport, requesting another two weeks off from work. I was given the two weeks, but he didn't sound happy about it.

During those four days, Rebecca introduced me to the others that happened to be in the helicopter when Lilie and I escaped the prison: Leon, Chris' sister Claire, and Barry. None of them seemed to hate me and Lilie, both convicts.

I was down at the police station when Lilie woke up from her four day long sleep, but Rebecca was around.

From what Rebecca told me, when Lilie woke up, her strength had been completely recovered and, although she was confused about where she was, she seemed to have no problem finding her way to the living room, where Rebecca sat.

Lilie couldn't remember anything after she ate the huge helpings of food four days before, so Rebecca pretty much had to tell Lilie about her long nap and everything that happened in that time, but no matter what Rebecca said, Lilie refused to believe that I was her brother. In fact, she refused to believe that she even had a brother.

After taking a quick shower, getting a new change of clothes she borrowed from Rebecca, and eating a quick breakfast, Lilie attempted to call her adoptive parents to let them know where she was.

I walked into the house just as Lilie let out a disappointed sigh and hung up the phone. "What's wrong, Lilie?" Rebecca asked her.

"Nobody answered." Lilie answered, letting out another disappointed sigh.

"Why don't you try later?" Rebecca suggested to Lilie.

Lilie softly nodded her head, "Okay."

000000

Later that day, Lilie was introduced to Leon, Claire, Jill, Barry, Chris, and Sherry. Lilie was quiet, but definitely not shy. I found out that she was a real smart-ass when she started talking back to Chris and Leon and it seriously made me laugh.

Lilie didn't mention anything to any of us about what happened that caused her to be thrown in prison, but nobody brought it up, either. After a while, she again attempted to call her adoptive parents, but got nothing but the sound of a dead phone line.

"No answer." Lilie mumbled.

"Try calling one of your friends." Claire suggested to Lilie.

Lilie nodded and dialed five different numbers. All together, Lilie's five calls lasted about a minute and the scared look on her face showed that the line for each friend was dead. "Nobody answered." She almost whispered.

The whole room was silent until Chris let out a heavy sigh and picked up a set of keys off a table. "I'll drive you home." Chris told her.

"I'm going with you." I told him. Chris nodded in agreement.

"Me too." Jill announced. Chris again nodded.

Before we even left, Leon, Barry, Rebecca, and Claire decided to join up with us, although Chris was not happy about Claire's decision.

Sherry offered to join up, but was almost immediately turned down by both Leon and Claire. She wasn't happy about their decision, but decided not to argue with them.

Before we left, Leon, Chris, Barry, and I placed eight guns and extra ammo into the back of a black van then called Lilie, Rebecca, Jill, Claire, and Sherry into the back of the van before piling inside ourselves and driving off.

Our first stop was Barry's house to drop Sherry off and explain where we were going and why we needed Sherry to stay there to his family. They seemed to understand. We said good-bye to Sherry and drove off to Lilie's hometown, Marysville.

On our way there, I decided to bring up the accident she was arrested for. Bad idea.

Everyone but Chris, who happened to be the one driving, stared at her looking as though they were throwing accusations at her. Lilie was silent and stared at me with an angry look.

We were only a few miles away from Marysville when I asked, "So, did you kill those 23 people and start the explosion?"

Instead of answering me, Lilie turned her gaze towards Chris and commanded, "Stop the van."

Chris sounded startled, "What?"

"You heard me! Stop the van!"

"But we're only five miles from Marysville."

"I don't care! I know my own way there. I'll walk."

"I'm not going to le that happen."

"Dammit! Stop the van!"

"I'm not stopping this van."

"Do it!"

"No!"

Rebecca, by now, had decided to step in, "Tell us the truth. Did you do it?"

Lilie stared at her and shouted, "Fine! You really wanna know? I didn't! I would never ever do anything like that, especially since it involved eight of the best friends I ever had getting killed." She became silent after that, so nobody even tried to bother her.

The car stopped ten minutes later so sharply that Jill, Claire, Rebecca, and Lilie would have fallen forward if Barry, Leon, and I wouldn't have held them back.

"What the Hell?" I started to ask.

"We're here." Chris announced.

Lilie started heading for the door when Chris stopped her.

"Lilie, wait!" Chris nearly shouted.

Lilie stared at him, "What is it?"

Chris grabbed a handgun and handed it to Lilie, "Do you know how to use one of these things?"

Lilie nodded and took the gun.

Everyone else grabbed guns and ran out of the van with Lilie. Before I could ask why Chris handed Lilie the gun, I looked ahead and found out why.

Marysville was completely trashed. Cars were ruined, buildings were gone, and the smell of blood and death was everywhere. Lilie's eyes were wide and full of fear. "No…" Lilie managed to get out.

"This place is infected." Chris muttered.

000000

A/N: Okay, that's chapter 3. Sorry if you thought it was a little boring, but don't worry. All the fighting really starts in the next chapter. Okay, and I haven't played Resident Evil 3 in years, so I'm not sure exactly what happens to Raccoon City. So, let's just say that if it gotdestroyed in the game that it got rebuilt and if it stays the same, then nothing happens except for all the zombies are gone.R/R if you want, but if you must flame me, then don't be way too bad. This is my first RE fic and I am trying, so give me a break.


	4. Carlee?

A/N: This chapter is written in 3rd person POV

Ch.4- Carlee?

Disclaimer-Resident Evil isn't mine, but one day it may be.

0000000

Lilie stared at the ruined town that lay before her in both shock and fear. _No…Oh God, what happened here? Who did this?_ She thought.

Billy placed a hand on Lilie's shoulder.

Lilie jumped a little, but didn't stop staring at the town. She couldn't stop.

Moans filled the air as Lilie took a few steps into the town with Billy and the others following her. A loud moan and a gunshot came from Lilie's left.

Quickly, Lilie turned to see Billy aiming his gun at the decapitated body of the father of one of her best friends that lay on the ground in a pool of blood.

"What did you do?" Lilie nearly screamed at Billy.

"I just saved you, that's what." Billy answered.

"You just killed Maria's father!" Lilie screamed.

"No, I killed the zombie that was going to kill you!" Billy screamed back, a look of anger and annoyance pasted on his face.

"Stop it, both of you! You're both acting like children!" Barry shouted at Lilie and Billy. He turned towards Lilie, "Lilie, your town is infected. Everyone here may be infected and turned into zombies like the ones in the prison."

Lilie roughly shook her head, "No. It's all a lie! This place is fine!"

"Lilie…" Jill began.

"I'll prove it!" Lilie shouted, running in the direction in front of her, away from Billy and the S.T.A.R.S. members. Billy, Rebecca, and Barry ran after her while Chris, Jill, Leon, and Claire went opposite directions to check for any survivors.

After three minutes of running, Billy grabbed his sister and held her still.

"Let go of me!" Lilie screamed, struggling to remove herself from Billy, but found herself unsuccessful.

Billy shook his head, "I'm not letting you go until you stop screaming and acting like a little brat!"

"Let go of me, NOW!" Lilie screamed, squirming to release herself, but Billy just wouldn't let go of her.

"Lilie? Is that you?" a soft voice called from behind the corner of a building.

Lilie stopped screaming and squirming and turned towards the building, "Carlee?"

The figure of a young girl Lilie's age stepped out into the open. Her golden hair went passed her shoulders, her clothes were filthy, and her large green eyes were full of fear, but she wasn't infected.

Lilie removed herself from Billy's arms and rushed for the golden haired girl.

Both Lilie and Carlee threw their arms around each other's shoulders and embraced. Tears were running down their faces.

"Carlee, what happened?" Lilie asked after letting go of the girl.

Carlee wiped a few tears form her eyes and softly answered, "It was so terrible, Lilie. Almost a week ago, these people came to town and started experimenting with this virus. The virus escaped from the lab in town the day school let out and turned practically every person and animal here into undead monsters. We had our celebration for the last day of school in the Gym when those…things crashed in and started attacking. There was so much screaming and shoving as everyone struggled to get out. They were everywhere!"

"No…it can't be true. Tell me you're lying, Carlee." Lilie told her friend, tears running faster down her cheeks.

Carlee shook her head, "It's true, Lilie. I wouldn't lie about this…"

"Are there any survivors in this town?" Rebecca asked from behind Lilie.

Carlee shrugged. "I don't know." She admitted, "I searched around for five days and all the survivors were getting killed by undead people, dogs, cats, birds, and other animals. Some of the killers even looked like monsters."

"You've been walking around for five days and you haven't found any survivors?" Billy asked her.

"Well, in the beginning I traveled with a group of people, but one-by-one, they were killed and brought back as those monsters. I saw one man, though, who had blonde hair and wore dark sunglasses. He looked healthy and walked right by those monsters casually and was never bitten." Carlee admitted.

A look of anger formed on both faces of Barry and Rebecca. "Wesker." Barry growled.

Carlee turned back to Lilie, "Do you remember my sister, Carrie?"

Lilie nodded, "How could I forget her? She used to let us and our friends hang out at her apartment even after she got married and pregnant."

"Well, one of the undead people got her. I went to visit her and her little baby in the hospital the day after school let out, but the doorway was blocked, so I looked through the window in the hospital. Those things were walking around.

I saw Carrie step out of her room and walk to the nursery to see her baby, but one of the nurses bit her as she screamed and eventually died. Then I saw the same one walk off as if nothing had happened. Oh God, it was horrible, Lilie." Carlee cried.

Lilie placed an arm around her friend and let Carlee cry onto her shoulder. Billy, Barry, and Rebecca looked horrified.

0000000

Chris and Jill made it to the hospital just as Carlee was telling the story about her sister to Lilie, Billy, Barry, and Rebecca. They paused the second they stepped inside.

The hospital, like the outside of Marysville, was completely trashed. Papers were everywhere, trays of medicines were tipped over. The undead zombies of the doctors, nurses, and patients walked along the blood stained floor.

Chris and Jill brought their guns out and started firing away until every single one of the zombies in the waiting room laid destroyed in their own pools of blood.

"What the Hell?" Chris asked, looking around the waiting room, around the dead zombies littering the ground.

Jill didn't say anything, but walked down the trashed hospital hallway. Chris followed her.

As the two walked, they ran into a young woman with long blonde hair, white eyes, and bit marks covering her body.

With three shots to the head, the woman was finally dead.

Cautiously, Jill walked up to the woman's body and looked at the bracelet on her wrist and read aloud the words, "Carrie Morrow. Room 203."

A nurse came up with blood surrounding her mouth. Quickly, she grabbed Jill's arms and brought herself closer to Jill's flesh.

As hard as Jill tried, she couldn't get the nurse away from her, nor could she get a complete grip on her gun.

Chris, quickly thinking, shot the nurse in the back of the head before she had the chance to bite into Jill's flesh. "Are you okay, Jill?" Chris asked her.

Jill nodded as she shoved the deceased nurse to the ground. A folder fell out of one of the pockets of the nurse. Jill picked it up, opened it, took out a sheet of paper, and looked it over. Her eyes widened as she screamed, "Chris!"

Chris ran to her side, "What is it?"

"Read this!" Jill commanded.

Chris looked at the paper inside and his eyes, like Jill's widened, "No way! Those sick bastards…" he whispered as he silently read the paper:

_Children List_

_Jimmy Walker age 1  
__Son of Mary and John Walker_

_Maureen Allerton born June 10  
__Daughter of Nathan and Olivia Allerton_

_Thomas Alan born June 11  
__Son of Alison Alan_

_Jordan Ronaldi age 1  
__Son of Corey and Elaina Ronaldi_

_Amy Morrow born June 11  
__Daughter of Carrie and Louis Morrow_

_The Umbrella Corporation would like to thank you for this information for our test subjects for the T-2 virus._

_-Albert Wesker_

_June 13_

Without thinking, both Chris and Jill headed for the hospital nursery, hoping to at least find the corpses of the five babies on the list, but they were gone.

The nursery was actually the cleanest room in the hospital. Nothing was tipped over, no blood was anywhere, and each and every bed was clean. The names of the babies were on little signs at the edge of each crib.

"Damn! It's like he just picked the babies up and left without a fight!" Chris grunted.

Suddenly, a lizard-like monster crashed through the walls of the nursery, waving its long tongue around.

"Shit! A Licker!" Jill muttered as both her and Chris readied their guns for the battle.

Before any of them could shoot it, the monster started jumping from place to place, making their aiming almost impossible.

It was finally dead after Chris shot it down from the ceiling, but there was no time for a victory cheer. Two more Lickers came through the walls, ready to fight.

_Shit! Now what do we do?_ Jill wondered as the Lickers started moving.

00000000

Leon and Claire found themselves at a farm, which looked exactly like the one in _The Texas Chainsaw Massacre _and felt even more eerie than it looked.

The farm was completely empty and silent. The property looked like nobody touched it and nothing happened.

Cautiously, Leon and Claire walked to the door of the house on the farm and knocked on the front door. Nobody answered. They tried again and still got no answer from inside.

Leon sighed and attempted to open the front door only to find it locked. "Let's try the barn." Leon suggested. Claire nodded.

The barn was unlocked and easy to open. Nothing was out of place or trashed, but there was something wrong with this barn.

A corpse lay on the ground with bite marks all over its body. Three horses and one cow were in their own stalls, blood surrounding their mouths, their eyes white, and they kicked wildly to get out.

A quick gunshot came from behind Leon.

Leon jumped and stared behind himself. "What the?" he asked. Claire, who held the handgun she was given, was silent, but then the saw why she shot.

The corpse came to life as a zombie and got shot down by Claire. Now it lay in its own pool of undead blood.

After getting her breath back, Claire said to Leon, "We should get rid of theses horses and this cow. They're infected."

Leon nodded, "I'll take care of them."

Walking up to the horses and cow's stalls, Leon noticed wood with their names carved on the door of the stalls. He decided to take care of the horses first.

"Good-bye, Sunny."

A gunshot and the first horse was dead.

"Sorry, Miss Kitty."

Another shot and the second was dead.

"See ya, Chestnut."

A third shot and the final horse was dead. Now it was time for the cow to meet her fate, but she wasn't alone. An undead man about his age was in there too. Leon killed the man in three shots then said, "Good-bye, Bessie." Before pulling the trigger and killing the cow.

"I got them all." Leon announced. Claire nodded and pulled a key out of the pocket from the corpse she killed. "I found a key. I think it's for the house." She told Leon. She then headed out of the barn and towards the house with Leon following her.

As Claire thought, the key was definitely for the house on the farm.

The door opened quickly and easily. The house was filled with screams of a little girl.

Leon and Claire followed the screams to the living room of the house, where an elderly man, and two women, one young and one not, were sinking their teeth into a pale little girl about the age of six, who was screaming for them to stop.

Quickly, Leon and Claire aimed their guns and shot at the man and women until they were gone and ran to the barely alive little girl.

"Are you okay?" Leon asked the girl as Claire lifted her small body into her own lap.

The girl was still crying, "Mommy…Grandpa…Grandma…why? Help…Daddy…"

Claire placed a cool hand on the girl's forehead then turned to Leon, "She's sick. She's got a fever." Then she turned back the little girl in her lap, "Can you tell us your name?"

The girl looked up at Claire's face with her pain filled hazel eyes and weakly answered, "Millie. Can you find my daddy? He went to the barn to feed the horses. Aaron went to milk Bessie and promised to bring me some back to help me get better."

Leon and Claire stared at each other with wide eyes. Claire killed Millie's father back in the barn.

Millie's body suddenly cooled down.

"Don't worry, Millie. You'll be fine." Leon told her. He then mentally smacked himself. He knew it was a complete lie and so did Claire and Millie. They all knew that her body was cooling way too fast, but only Leon and Claire knew she was infected with whatever was going around.

Suddenly, Millie became completely still.

Thinking quickly, Claire placed two fingers on Millie's neck to feel a pulse, but not finding one.

Claire softly placed the body of the dead little girl onto a nearby couch.

As Claire and Leon looked over the dead Millie, a grandfather clock ran two o'clock and a parrot in a nearby cage started squawking, "See light day. Shadows come side. Save music ears. Peace bring." Then it stopped.

"What the? What does it mean?" Leon asked, staring at the bird.

Claire shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know, but something tells me that we aren't done in this house."

"Let's go look around." Leon suggested. Claire nodded.

Both Leon and Claire started to head for the stairs leading to the second floor, not noticing that Millie lifted her body off the couch and limped towards them, her eyes white and her mouth ready to take a bite of live human flesh.

00000

A/N: Okay, that was chapter 4. I've recently been playing hours of Resident Evil Zero and the remake of the first Resident Evil game and have come to the conclusion that the people who made those mansions really must have had a lot of time on their hands. I mean, with all those puzzles everywhere, they really must have been bored. I wanna thank silver wolf demoness and firewing0 for their reviews. And thanks a lot firewing0 for pointing out my mistake in the first chapter. See, the mansions kinda look the same, so I assumed that they had the same name, so I fixed it.


	5. I Hate You, Big Brother

Ch.5- I Hate You, Big Brother

Disclaimer: Uhhh…if you hadn't noticed, I don't own Resident Evil.

000000

Lilie eventually calmed Carlee down a little despite the fact that she, too, was upset and horrified at what she saw and heard about Marysville. She placed her hands on her best friend's shoulders and asked, "Are my parents okay?"

Carlee shrugged, "I have no clue. I never saw your house."

"Carlee, you live across the street from me. How could you not see my house?" Lilie asked, staring at Carlee.

"I didn't go home. Those things were blocking the way. I don't even know if _my_ parents are okay." Carlee answered.

Lilie nodded and headed for her house.

Billy placed a hand on her left arm and asked, "Where are you going, Lilie?"

Lilie struggled to remove her arms from Billy's grip but, like before, was unsuccessful. "Let go of me! I'm going home!" Lilie screamed.

Billy refused to let go of her. "I'm not letting you go out there, Lilie. It's way too dangerous."

"Yeah, Lilie. You're going to die if you go there alone. The entire block is infested with those creatures!" Carlee cried, placing her hand on Lilie's other arm.

Lilie ignored Carlee and turned to Billy, "And just who do you think you are talking to me like that?"

Billy glared at her, "I'm your older brother." His eyebrow began to twitch as the patience inside him was growing thin.

Lilie glared back at him and shouted, "I told you I don't have a brother now let go of me!"

"Lilie Coen…" Billy started.

"My name is not Lilie Coen, it's Lilie Varn. I'm not your sister! Hell, I don't even know you, so leave me alone!" Lilie interrupted.

"Hey! If I was you, I wouldn't mind calling the person that saved me from death in an infected prison my brother or sister!" Billy screamed at Lilie.

"Well, you're not me, okay? You aren't my brother!" Lilie screamed back.

Finally, Billy decided that he had enough of her. He risked his life to save the one person he'd been searching for for fourteen years only to find her being a complete brat, the opposite of how he remembered her when their parents were still alive.

Billy let go of Lilie's arm and shouted, "Fine! Go ahead and die! I don't care anymore!"

"Fine!" Lilie screamed at him, "I hate you!" She then removed her other arm from Carlee's hands and started to fun off in the direction of her house. Billy walked off in the opposite direction.

"Aren't you going to go after her?" Rebecca asked Billy.

Billy roughly shook his head, "I'll let her do whatever she wants. If she wants to die, then I'll let her die. I don't care anymore. Don't follow her, any of you." He pointed at Rebecca, Carlee, and Barry.

Barry, though he was extremely uncomfortable with the though of Lilie running to her death without a care in the world except for her adoptive parents, nodded and followed Billy with Rebecca and Carlee behind him.

0000000

Leon and Claire paused when they heard little footsteps from behind them. They slowly turned their heads and nearly jumped out of their skin when they saw Millie walking towards them, her mouth open and her eyes white.

Millie quickly grabbed Claire's arms and moved her mouth towards the older girl's body.

Claire tried to shove the little girl away from her, but the deceased girl somehow had the strength to prevent her from doing so.

Leon, quickly thinking, aimed his handgun at Millie and pulled the trigger, but came out dry.

Millie was a mere 12 centimeters from Claire's neck when Claire screamed, "Leon! My gun! Use it!"

Leon quickly obeyed her and grabbed her gun from her side. He aimed Claire's gun at Millie's head and fired. The small girl fell dead to the ground. "Are you okay?" he asked Claire as she struggled to catch her breath.

Claire nodded, "I'm okay, Leon. She didn't get me." She showed him her arms to show no bite marks.

Leon let out a sigh of relief and led Claire up the stairs of the house, towards a small bedroom with a bed, drawer, sports equipment, and a small red book sitting upon the bed.

Claire picked the book up off the bed, opened it up, and began reading it out loud:

_April 28_

_Dad bought Millie and me a new parrot. Millie gave it the name "Mr. Squawkers" and it seems to fit. The damn thing never shuts up._

_May 15_

_Millie taught Mr. Squawkers the words to the first part of the "Bright Eyes Minuet"._

_The stupid bird can't even sing all the words, but I have to admit that I'm impressed that he can actually speak even if it is whenever the clock strikes._

_June 10_

_Millie's sick today. Mr. Squawkers didn't say a word even when the clock struck. Weird._

_June 13_

_Millie's feel slightly better and Mr. Squawkers went off again. I promised to bring Millie some of Bessie's milk if I can get to her. The animals have been acting really strange lately._

"The Bright Eyes Minuet? Wonder what that is." Leon said, reading the entry about the song.

Claire shrugged, "I don't know, but I'm pretty sure that Lilie does. We should go find her."

Leon nodded, "Okay, let's go." He led Claire out of the house and away from the farm, towards the direction of Lilie…as soon as they finished stealing some extra bullets from the gun cabinet in the house.

0000000

Chris and Jill weren't having way too much luck with the Lickers hopping around the hospital. They killed only one of the two Lickers that busted through the hospital walls and were almost completely out of bullets.

SLICE! A claw from one of the Lickers sliced into Jill's arm.

Chris fired three bullets into the brain of the monster and fired a fourth after it fell dead to the ground just to make sure it was dead. "Are you okay, Jill?" Chris asked her, tying a clean bandage around the injury the Licker gave her.

Jill nodded, wincing a little from the pain in her arm, "I'm okay. It's just a little cut. No big deal." She headed for the desks and pulled out four boxes of handgun bullets and handed tow of them to Chris.

Chris smiled at her, "Thanks. I think we're done here. Now let's go."

000000

As soon as Lilie came up to the street where she lived, she seriously regretted not listening to Billy and Carlee. Carlee told her that the entire block was covered with the zombies the town was plagued with and Billy said that it was much too dangerous for her to alone, but did she listen? No.

Lilie saw so many people she knew: the mailman, her elderly neighbor, Mr. Leona, and even her good friends Maria, Ben, and Nick. Every one of them was covered in blood and rotting flesh and wandering around aimlessly, but right when they spotted Lilie, then all of them headed right for her.

Lilie was scared. She knew that she didn't have nearly enough bullets to get rid of all of the zombies and they were the people she held so dearly.

Quickly thinking, Lilie dashed behind the zombies and to the side of her house. She placed her feet into the trellis and climbed up to the window of her bedroom on the second floor. Lilie then opened the window and entered the room.

Lilie's room looked exactly like she left it the day she was arrested. The floors were spotless, the bed made with sheet music lying on the blankets. The drawers and shelves were dusted, most likely by Lilie's adoptive mother. A karaoke machine and a stereo sat on a wooden box at the other side of the room. The room was silent.

Lilie opened the door to her room and called, "Mom? Dad? I'm home!" No answer came. In fact, the whole house was silent.

Lilie quietly walked to the bedroom of her parents only to find it empty.

"Mom? Dad?" Lilie called, walking down the steps to the first floor. Suddenly, the room smelled strongly of death and blood. The smell was so strong that Lilie honestly couldn't tell where it was coming from. She still couldn't find her adoptive parents.

Lilie stepped into the living room and noticed a photo from on top of the fireplace crashed to the ground. Cautiously, Lilie picked up the photo and smiled. Inside the cracked glass frame was a baby picture of her with a large smile on her face, but Lilie's smile disappeared when she saw something she never saw before: three little folds on the sides of the photo.

Carefully, Lilie removed the photo from the frame and opened up the folds. A gasp escaped her lips as she saw what was also in the picture: a young boy with brown hair, blue eyes, and a large smile. He was holding Lilie in his arms.

Lilie turned the photo over to the back side and read the writing written on the back in delicate letters "Billy and Lilie Coen. Ages 13 and 1."

She nearly dropped the picture. Billy claimed that he was her brother, but instead of believing him, she acted like a spoiled little brat and ran from him, not caring if anything happened to him.

A set of groans came from behind Lilie. She quickly turned and saw the faces of her adoptive parents. They looked like all the zombies outside of the house.

"No…God no…not you guys too…" Lilie cried as her adoptive parents started walking towards her with their mouths wide open. Lilie lifted the gun and aimed it at her parents. "Please forgive me, Mom and Dad." Lilie whispered and pulled the trigger twice.

BANG! BANG! Her adoptive parents fell dead to the ground with bullets in their brains.

Lilie fell to her knees, tears rolling down her cheeks. She lost two mothers, two fathers, and a brother already to the angel of death and the Umbrella Corporation.

Although she was angry and upset, Lilie ran up the stairs to her father's room. Reachign under his bed, Lilie grabbed a metal chest full of guns and bullets and placed her own handgun inside.

She carried the chest to her room and pulled a metal out of her desk, her good luck charm, and headed up to the attic.

Once there, Lilie climbed up the ladder leading to the roof window, opened the window, and climbed onto the roof. Lilie opened the chest, pulled out a shotgun, loaded it, aimed it at a zombie, and pulled the trigger.

0000000

"Are the experiments ready?" A man in sunglasses asked another in a white lab coat.

"They're ready when you are." The lab coat man answered, leading the sunglasses man to a room filled with children, all under two years old.

"Go ahead." The sunglasses man commanded the lab coat man.

The lab coat man grabbed a baby boy and a syringe fill with an orange liquid. The needle and liquid went into the boy and he was carried away to another room.

The sunglasses man stared at the baby with a smirk on his face even after the baby disappeared, "The experiment has begun."

000000

A/N: Okay, that's chapter 5. Ummm…hope ya like it. R/R if you want, and if you have any questions, then please don't hesitate to ask or give me suggestions. Please don't flame me, either.


	6. The Newest Enemy

Ch.6- The Newest Enemy

Disclaimer: Yeah yeah, I know I don't own Resident Evil.

00000

Chris and Jill left the hospital and entered a nearby grocery store, searching for any survivors if there were any besides Carlee. Like they suspected about the hospital, something was definitely wrong with the store they were in.

The automatic doors opened like they were supposed to, but the whole place smelled strongly of rotting food and meat. Blood covered the walls, windows, and floors. The sounds of wet footsteps echoed.

Two gunshots filled the air and the footsteps stopped. The store was now completely silent except for the faint echoes of the gunshots.

Quickly and quietly, Chris and Jill followed the shots, holding their noses as they walked by the dairy and meat isle.

The shots came from a man sitting in the oriental section, chowing down on dry ramen noodles. Two dead zombies lay at his feet.

The man pulled a gun on Chris and Jill and stared at them with angry hazel eyes. "Who are you two? What are you doing here?" The man growled.

"We're of the S.T.A.R.S. We're here to take care of this town." Chris told the man.

The man snorted, "S.T.A.R.S. huh? Well, you came way too late. There's nobody here that's alive. I checked. I'm the only one left."

"There is somebody left alive. I know there is. Now put the gun down." Jill commanded.

The man snorted again, but obeyed her and put his gun down. He introduced himself as thirty-two year old Tom McDougal. He was a talent judge from Las Vegas who came to Marysville to meet some kid who had an excellent singing voice and decide if the kid had any real talent…also to spend time with his cousin, who he hadn't seen in almost three years.

Tom was only in town for one day when the T-2 virus went out. During that time, he was told that the kid was in prison for murder…at age fifteen and even if the kid wasn't in prison, he wouldn't be able to meet her. The day their meeting was scheduled, the zombies came alive and killed his cousin and wife.

Tom took shelter in the grocery store's attic for safety and free food. He'd been there with a few others since the zombies attacked and stayed even after the others left. He killed very one of the zombies that got into the store.

"You've been trapped here for five days? How do you know that there's nobody else alive?" Chris asked Tom suspiciously.

"I went up to the roof. The whole street was covered with those things, so I know I'm the last one left." Tom answered, "And I don't plan on leaving this place any time soon. I'm perfectly safe right here." He continued his ramen meal.

Chris and Jill tried to get Tom to reconsider his decision about staying, but he refused, saying that it was much safer in the store than any place else so they left him sitting on the floor chewing the dry ramen noodles.

000000

Leon and Claire ran from Millie's house, narrowly escaping the Cerberus around the back of the house that ran at them. The T-2 virus must have done something to the dogs because they seemed at least twice as fast as the ones in Raccoon City when it was infected.

Town was actually not very far from Millie's house. There were zombies in the street, but they were easily taken out by a bullet to the head. They only found one human survivor: a man in his 40s, but they didn't know his name.

The man stood on top of a 4 story building with an upset look on his face. Taking a deep breath, the man jumped to his death, his face slamming into the pavement, blood gushing from his body, and his bones snapping like twigs.

Leon and Claire, though feeling very nauseas, checked the man. He had no ID on him, no suicide note, and was not bitten yet he chose to commit suicide anyway when he could have left town as a survivor.

Shaking off their sadness, Leon and Claire continued walking, searching for Lilie or any other survivors left in Marysville.

000000

"Is the experiment ready?" the sunglasses man asked one of the scientists in the room.

"It's ready, Captain Wesker!" the scientist answered, smiling widely.

"Release it." Wesker commanded.

"Yes sir!" the scientist shouted, pressing a button to open a door.

A dark figure walked out into Marysville. Wesker smiled widely at it, pleased with what the figure had become.

00000

Billy, Rebecca, Barry, and Carlee were at least two miles away from Lilie's house when they ran into Chris, Jill, Leon, and Claire. Despite what Barry and Rebecca told him, Billy refused to go after Lilie.

"Whose this girl?" Leon asked, pointing at Carlee.

"I'm Carlee Winters, Lilie's friend." Carlee introduced herself.

"Where is Lilie, anyway?" Jill asked Billy.

"She went to her zombie-infested house." Billy answered.

"And you didn't go after her?" Claire asked.

Billy shrugged, "She wanted to go. Why should I stop her if she wants to kill herself?"

Everyone was silent for a moment.

"What the Hell kind of an older brother are you?" Chris shouted at Billy, his blue eyes filled with anger.

Billy stared at him and let out a deep growl, "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that you are a sad excuse for an older brother. As an older brother, it's your job to protect your younger sister no matter what. You've searched for Lilie for fourteen years and after being with her for five days you decide to forget her? Some brother you are." Chris snorted.

Billy's face reddened, "Shut the hell up! You don't know what you're talking about!"

"He's right, Billy. Besides, I think she acted the way she did because she still doesn't really know you. You know her and should still protect her." Rebecca told him.

Before Billy could protest, a giant of a man walked up and began advancing on the people in front of him.

000000

Lilie used 52 of the 65 shells in her father's chest in the shotgun until the 43 zombies walking aimlessly down the street laid in their own large pool of blood.

Letting out a quick sigh of relief, Lilie climbed off the roof and onto the ground, heading for Carlee's house, searching for any survivors. She found none.

The only things she found in Carlee's house was the dead and partially eaten bodies of Carlee's parents walking towards her with their blank white eyes staring at her and their rotting mouths open. Lilie took them out with two quick shots to the head even though she didn't really want to.

Rushing back to her house, Lilie grabbed a little side pack and filled it with the picture in the living room and seven packs of handgun bullets. She threw her shotgun on her bed, replaced it with her handgun, and left the room.

Before leaving the house, she stopped in front of the upright piano in the living room. The keys were a little dusty, but not much. Sitting above the keys was the pages of the song "Nola".

Lilie hated the song mostly because she hated the piano and was promised to get a special gift if she could play the song all the way through without messing up, which she never could. Not only that, but it was the last thing she attempted to play before she was arrested.

Blowing off some of the dust, Lilie took a seat at the piano bench. Before she placed her fingers on the keys, the last moments she had at this piano played in her head like a movie.

---FLASHBACK---

"_Come on, Lilie. Time to practice." A woman said to an upset Lilie sitting on the couch in front of a blank TV._

"_Mom, do I have to?" Lilie whined._

"_Listen to your mother, Lilie." A man sitting in a recliner behind a newspaper said._

"_Why can't I just have today off of practicing?" Lilie asked her adoptive mother._

"_I don't want you slacking off. Your birth mother was an expert pianist and you should be like her. Now, why don't you want to practice?" _

"_I hate the piano, I love singing, right now I don't care about the surprise, and eight of my friends were killed last night with 15 other people."_

"_Lilie, your friend Jenna loved Nola so play it as a tribute to her. When your half hour is up, I'll give you a week off of practicing, so come on."_

_Lilie sighed, moved to the piano, and began to play. She was halfway through Nola when a loud knock came at the door._

_Ten seconds later, Lilie was seized from the piano bench by two policemen._

"_Lilie Varn, you're under arrest for the murder of 23 people and destroying school property." One of them said._

_The other policeman stated her rights as he and his partner dragged Lilie from the house screaming. She never got to finish the song._

---END FLASHBACK---

Lilie shook off her memory, placed her hands on the keys, and started playing.

After two minutes, Lilie got to the last page of the song, the one she always messed up on, but for the first time ever, she played through the song without a single mistake.

The piano rattled and the sheets fell from their place. In their place was an open drawer with a key inside.

Lilie looked it over, wondering what it could be for, but she decided to figure it out later. She left her house to do something that was more important than finding out what the key was for.

00000

The giant of a man dashed for the people in front of him at almost lightening speed literally scaring the crap at his victims.

"Carlee, get back!" Barry shouted.

Carlee quickly nodded and ran behind him, watching with fearful eyes the man fighting Billy, Claire, and the S.T.A.R.S. members.

The man wobbled a bit, but proved himself not to be weak when he was able to send Chris and Billy flying ten feet in the air with a single strike.

Guns from everybody but Carlee went off and although the man was hit, the bullets bounced off his body as if it was made of rubber.

The expression on the man's pale face was almost impossible to imagine: blank and eerie. The man would have been counted as a zombie if his eyes had been white instead of the pale blue color they were.

The man swung wildly at Chris, Jill, Barry, Billy, Rebecca, Leon, and Claire. He hit his targets and sent them flying, not bothering to chase the running Carlee. Then he focused all his attention on Billy.

Billy fired bullet after bullet after bullet at the man, wincing in pain at each blow the man gave him. Billy aimed a few bullets at the man's forehead, but the man didn't become effected by the bullets' shots. It seemed like he just wouldn't die.

With his body numbing with pain, Billy shot his final bullets until his handgun went dry. He closed his eyes as he heard the click from his handgun, waiting for the final blow from the man. It never came.

Gunshots came and within ten seconds, a thump was heard and the shots stopped.

Billy opened his eyes and found the man dead on the ground with blood gushing from the back of his neck. Rebecca was removing the large dark coat covering the man's body with a surprised look on her face.

"I can't believe this…" Rebecca gasped.

"What's wrong?" Leon asked.

"This man…he's a child." Rebecca answered.

"WHAT? A child? How do you know that?" Billy asked her.

"He has the skin and muscles of a child, soft and smooth. The T-2 virus must have changed his body from a child to a monster, like a tyrant. He couldn't be more than a year old." Rebecca answered.

Before Billy could ask her anything else, something flung its body onto Billy's immediately wrapping its arms around him tightly…and it had no plans on letting him go.

00000

A/N: Okay, that's my chapter. R/R if you want, but keep your flames to yourself.

Oh, and the song Lilie played "Nola" the full name is actually "To my wife, Nola". I had to play that song when I used to take piano lessons(god, I hate playing the piano). It took me almost a year to learn the song and I never once played it all the way through without screwing up on something…I think my teacher was pissed. Oh well. I don't care. I quit playing the piano and couldn't be happier! R/R!


	7. Our Physics Teacher is With Umbrella

Ch.7-Our Physics Teacher is With Umbrella

Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil, but I'll work on owning it as soon as I own Escaflowne, Final Fantasy games, and One Piece. Soooooo…be patient.

000000

Billy roughly shook his body, attempting to remove the thing from his body but proved himself to be unsuccessful. The thing wouldn't let go. He lifted his hands up to the thing, but paused after hearing it whisper, "I'm so sorry, Billy." "Lilie?" Billy asked the thing clinging onto him.

Lilie looked up and nodded. Tears poured in little streams down her thing cheeks, her grip around her brother tightened, and she softly whispered, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, big brother."

Billy paused and stared at Lilie, "What did you call me?" He couldn't believe what he was hearing from her.

"I called you 'big brother'. You were right all along, Billy. You are my older brother." Lilie cried.

Wiping off her tears, Lilie removed herself from Billy. She reached into her pocket, pulled out the photo of her and Billy, and handed it to her brother.

Billy looked over the picture, a look of surprise glued onto his face. Looking back at Lilie, Billy whispered, "This picture…where did you get it?"

Lilie shrugged, "It's been in a picture frame since the time I was adopted. You were just folded out, so I never even knew I had a brother."

Turning back to the rest of the group, Lilie reached into her side pack and handed boxes of bullets to everyone and a completely loaded handgun to Carlee. "God only knows what's crawling around here, so you need to protect yourself." Lilie explained to her friend.

"My parents?" Carlee asked.

Sadly, Lilie shook her head, silently stating that Carlee's parents were no longer with the living.

Carlee's shoulders slumped as the young girl nodded and held the gun in her hands.

Everyone was silent for about five minutes until Leon asked Lilie and Carlee if they knew what the "Bright Eyes Minuet" was.

Both girls nodded and explained that anyone who ever lived in Marysville knew the song. The original founder of Marysville's daughter made up the song and used to always sing it. It was sung by many different people even after she died 83 years ago and it became the town's theme.

Lilie performed the song multiple times in front of multiple people and was even going to perform it in front of a talent judge from Las Vegas before she was arrested, but she never got the chance.

"Did anyone else find any survivors?" Lilie asked the group.

Chris nodded and told her about Tom and how he decided to stay in a place that wasn't completely safe from the creatures walking around town. "We have to get out of here." Chris announced.

"We have to find more survivors first." Lilie argued.

Before Chris could protest, Jill backed Lilie up, "She's right, Chris. We have to defeat Wesker and rescue those babies he kidnapped to use for experiments."

Lilie paused, "What did you say?"

Jill showed Lilie and Carlee the paper she found from the nurse from the hospital she and Chris killed.

Lilie and Carlee paled when they saw Amy's name on the list. Lilie quickly loaded up her handgun and said, "Let's go."

They decided to split everybody up into groups again: Chris and Jill in one, Leon and Claire in another, and the rest in another group. Before they left, Lilie and Carlee suggested that everyone stop by a place to meet some guy named "Orion". They accepted.

Orion was a man in his mid-20s who lived in a basement of a house, his parent's house as Lilie and Carlee explained. When everyone found him, he was severely wounded and dying, but despite all that, he was well enough to walk around and talk to Lilie and Carlee.

"Lilie? You got out of prison? Dammit! And I spent all this time making this bomb to get you out." Orion complained.

Lilie laughed, "Did you even finish the bomb, Orion?"

Orion shook his head, "Nah. But I got halfway done before the damn Umbrella Corporation took it away before all this shit happened." He showed her his wound on his side and explained that some blonde Umbrella agent shot him as he stole practically everything Orion made, "I got something for you."

Orion reached into a drawer, picked up three walkie-talkies with TV screens, and handed them to Lilie. They were three-way walkie-talkies, Orion explained, where you could talk to two people at the same time. The TV screens let you see who you were talking to.

"Sorry, but I couldn't make more than a three-way." Orion apologized.

Lilie and Carlee shook their heads, "It's okay. You've already done enough."

Orion smiled and winced, quickly placing his hand on his still bleeding wound.

Instantly, Rebecca ran to his side, "Here, let me take care of that wound."

Orion, with his smile still on his face, shook his head at her. "Don't worry about me. I already know I'm going to die and when I do, I'll be glad I didn't have one of those freaks bite me."

"Thank you, Orion." Lilie whispered, embracing her dying friend along with Carlee.

Orion smiled at both girls and whispered a request in both girls' ears. Lilie and Carlee nodded and led Billy, Rebecca, Chris, Jill, Leon, Claire, and Barry out of Orion's house and separated after giving two of the three speakers to Chris and Leon.

000000

"Well, it seems like we do have some survivors in this place after what happened." A man sitting behind a screen said, watching Billy, Rebecca, Lilie, Carlee, and Barry walking by, "Who are they?"

"The woman and older male are from S.T.A.R.S., but I'm unfamiliar with the younger male and girls." Wesker said from behind him.

"I know who those girls are." An average-sized man said from the right of Wesker, "The brunette is Lilie Varn. The blonde is Carlee Winters, her niece is Amy Morrow, one of those kids you used for the experiments."

"How do you know that, Milat?" Wesker asked.

"I had both girls in my Physics class. I don't know the male, though." Milat answered.

Wesker, though annoyed, had an idea. Reaching into his pocket, Wesker pulled out a beaker filled with a green liquid. "You said the blonde has a niece here?" Wesker asked Milat. Milat nodded, "Her name is Amy Morrow."

Wesker smiled and turned to one of his workers, "Inject this into Amy Morrow then keep her quarantined from everyone else." He handed the beaker to the worker, who nodded and headed for Amy. Wesker laughed, "I got big plans for her."

000000

Chris and Jill headed back to the abandoned store to find Tom. The man was still there, eating more dry ramen noodles with more zombies littering the area around him. "What do you want?" Tom asked, looking at Chris and Jill.

"We want you to come with us and help find survivors of this city." Jill told him.

Tom snorted, "I told you before, there are no survivors here, so just give up already."

"You're wrong. We found two survivors in this city already: Lilie Coen and Carlee Winters." Chris shouted.

Tom shrugged, "Whatever. I'm not leaving. I'm safe here."

"But for how long? You may have food here, but what are you going to do when those things get in here and you run out of ammo? Do you really want to die here?" Jill asked, walking up to the man.

Tom opened his mouth to reply to her question, but before anything could be said, a loud bang from the back of the store and another child creature came running towards Tom, Chris, and Jill.

Instantly, Tom jumped to his feet and stared at the creature running towards him, "What the Hell is that thing?"

"That," Chris answered, "Is one of the stronger things wandering around the city."

Tom shot five bullets at the creature, but stopped shooting after he saw the creature walk forward ask if it felt nothing at all. "Shit! How do we kill it?" Tom shouted, looking frantically at Chris and Jill.

"I don't know! The last one we ran into was killed by Lilie." Chris shouted back.

"But where did she shoot it?" Jill asked, frantically looking at Chris.

Chris closed his eyes and attempted to remember how Lilie killed the last creature. He couldn't remember at first, but then remembered seeing a bullet wound in its neck after it was killed.

Without saying anything, Chris aimed his gun at the creature, killing it instantly. Blood poured from its neck in a thick, heavy stream as the creature collapsed to its side.

"What the Hell was that?" Tom asked, his gaze on the creature.

"A child infected with the T-2 virus." Jill answered, a look of disgust on her face.

"A child?" Tom asked, not quite understanding what she said.

"Yes, a child and there's more of them running around." Chris answered, "Now, are you going to fight with us or not?"

Without hesitating, Tom nodded his head and loaded up his handgun, "So, what's the plan?" A confident smile found its way onto Tom's face.

Chris smiled back at him, "We look for survivors if there are any."

Jill and Tom nodded and followed him outside of the abandoned store, ready to rescue any survivors lurking around the town.

000000

"So, my parents were really turned into zombies, Lilie?" Carlee asked her best friend.

Lilie softly nodded her head, "Sorry, Carlee. And I'm also sorry that I had to get rid of both of them." She still felt bad about having to kill Carlee's mom and dad.

Carlee, though she was crying, shook her head, saying that she didn't mind that Lilie killed her parents and once they left Marysville, she'd hold a special funeral for them and her sister. Then she looked back at the key in Lilie's hands, "I wonder what that key is for."

"It looks like some sort of aircraft key or something." Barry answered from Lilie's right.

"Aircraft key? Weird. I thought only the mayor and Mr. Milat had access to those kinds of keys." Lilie said.

"Who's Mr. Milat? A pilot?" Rebecca asked from the front.

"No, he's our Physics teacher. Man, that guy is creepy. He always acts like he worked under some big corporation that monitored his every move or something." Carlee answered.

"Maybe he is. I mean, you never know." Lilie answered.

Lilie and Carlee looked at each other and began laughing at the thought of their Physics teacher being a part of some big corporation. It was almost impossible to believe, but even though they didn't know it, Lilie's joke was real.

000000

Leon and Claire found themselves heading towards a karaoke bar not far form Orion's house. The bar was empty and not quite as trashed as some of the other buildings in Marysville.

They took notice of the sign at the counter:

**Songbird's Karaoke Bar does not allow anyone under the age of eighteen inside.**

They entered the room used for performing when they saw a sign in golden letters reading "Karaoke Queen" and Lilie's picture placed under it.

Sitting on the stage was a TV and VCR. The power was on, but nothing was playing…until Leon walked up to it and pressed the "play" button.

The screen had a man standing in front of a microphone, smiling widely. He introduced the next singer: Lilie. Lilie walked onto the stage and began sing an upbeat song neither Leon nor Claire could recognize and she wounded wonderful. The date on the bottom corner of the screen was set to April 8th, a few days before Lilie was arrested.

The door behind them opened and very weak and tired man stepped out, "Go away. We're closed until this mess is cleaned up."

Before Leon and Claire could ask him anything, two more child tyrants crashed through the walls and attacked the man, snapping his neck with their large hands, killing him instantly.

The two creatures headed for Leon and Claire, unaffected when the bullets from their handguns pierced through their heads and chests.

They used their large arms to knock Leon and Claire's guns from their hands and threw the two against the stone walls. The creatures began to advance on the now defenseless Leon and Claire.

The guns were at the other side of the room and they knew they were going to die without some help.

000000

A/N: Okay, that was chapter 7. Thank ya lots to the people that reviewed and I hope ya liked this chapter. R/R if you want, but if you have to flame someone, flame yourself because I don't want 'em.


	8. Dying and Surviving

Ch.8- Dying and Surviving

Disclaimer: Since I right now don't own Escaflowne, One Piece, and the Final Fantasy games, I don't own Resident Evil. Lilie, Carlee, and Tom are mine, though.

0000000000

The child creatures were advancing on Leon and Claire quickly, leaving the dead man behind themselves. Claire quickly looked around and cried out, "Leon, what should we do?"

Leon couldn't answer her. Their guns were a good distance away from them, the creatures were gaining on them quickly, so quickly that there would be no way they could make it halfway to their guns without getting hit back to their original places.

The creatures were now three feet away and both Leon and Claire were completely out of ideas. The only thing they could do was watch in fear as the creatures were prepared to deliver the killing strike. It never came.

Suddenly, bullets came from behind the creatures and within seconds, the creatures lay dead on the ground. Standing behind them was a boy…an average-sized boy with white hair, blue eyes, and two guns in his hands.

Leon and Claire stared at the boy, mostly at his unusual colored hair and didn't say anything, of course neither did the boy.

The boy turned his guns from the dead creatures to Leon and Claire, who kept staring at him.

Finally, Leon decided to speak up, "Don't shoot."

The boy didn't shoot, but he kept his guns aimed at them, "Who are you?"

"I'm and officer from Raccoon City."

"A cop, eh? Well then maybe you could tell me what the hell is happening here in this city."

"It was Umbrella. They released a virus into the city and caused all this to happen."

The boy's blue eyes widened. He put his guns down and a growl escaped his lips, "Those bastards."

"Who are you?" Leon asked the boy, standing up on his own two feet.

"My name is Michael." The boy answered.

0000000000

"Lilie, Carlee? Is there a weapon shop anywhere here?" Barry asked from in between the girls.

Carlee nodded, "My brother in law's family owned one."

"What happened? Did they sell it?" Billy asked.

"No, it's still there. I just doubt that any one of them are even alive." Carlee explained, "I'll take you there." She started leading them down three streets and around two corners and stopped in front of a building with broken windows and a dirty sign near the roof reading in large letters "MORROW'S GUN SHOP"

Without bothering to open the shop door, Carlee stepped through the broken windows with Lilie, Billy, Rebecca, and Barry following her. "Hello, is anyone here?" Carlee called into the empty building. No response came. She decided to try again, "Uncle Constantine? Aunt Mabel? Max? Simon? Anybody!" No response came except for a few familiar moans from the back.

Letting out an emotionless sigh, Carlee picked up a shotgun from inside a crashed case and said, "I'll take care of them." She disappeared to the back, fired ten shots, and returned to the front. "Take all the weapons and ammo you need. The owners of this shop are dead, so they're yours for the taking."

Barry, Billy, and Rebecca nodded and started walking around the shop while Lilie placed an arm around Carlee's shoulders to calm her friend.

There were so many weapons and ammunition in both cases and on shelves that Billy, Barry, and Rebecca couldn't imagine how Carlee's family could have gotten infected by one of the things in town when they had a whole shop that was filled with guns and ammo.

Billy picked up an assault shotgun and filled it with shells. The second the shotgun was loaded, four dogs crashed though the large window in the front of the shop.

Carlee let out a terrified scream and quickly hid behind Lilie, shaking the entire time.

Lilie held out her handgun and aimed right at one of the dogs, but before she could shoot, Billy stepped in front of her and shot the dog dead with one shot.

Barry and Rebecca were backing him up the entire time, shooting dog after dog until the four that entered the shop let out a painful yelp and collapsed in a pool of blood.

"Are you two okay?" Billy asked the two girls behind him. Lilie nodded, Carlee didn't. Actually, by the time the four dogs were dead, Carlee was on the verge of tears.

"It happened again…" Carlee whispered through her tears.

"What are you talking about, Carlee?" Lilie asked.

"The day school let out, those people and dogs attacked the school. Only a small group ran out alive and untouched. There were only ten of us in the group and in that group was me, Nick, Ryan, Mrs. Brooks, Marlene, and five others I didn't know.

The ten of us tried to get out of the city, but kept running into those things. Then one by one, the ones in the group were killed and eaten. Until yesterday, the only ones of the group left were Ryan, Marlene, some boy named Keith, and me.

Lilie, even though neither of us liked Marlene at all, she was so scared and determined to live so I decided that I couldn't hate her anymore. This morning, we were heading for the town exit when some dogs ambushed us. They killed Ryan and Keith while Marlene and I ran. Then…another dog came, pounced on Marlene, and began ripping chunks of flesh from her body.

She screamed in pain, but I couldn't move. The two dogs that killed Ryan and Keith came up and joined the third one. Her screams were almost unbearable, but I couldn't fight the dogs and even if I could, I couldn't save Marlene from death, so…I ran away as Marlene died." Carlee explained through tears.

"Carlee…" Lilie sighed, hugging her friend.

Billy, Barry, and Rebecca equipped themselves with shotguns, magnums, ammo, and even a grenade launcher, which was taken by Rebecca. "Let's go. We're going to leave this place." Barry said to Lilie and Carlee.

Lilie nodded and led Carlee outside. Carlee was still shaking wildly even after she was far from the weapon shop and had no plans of calming down anytime soon.

00000000000

Chris, Jill, and Tom, all working together, made it away from the abandoned grocery store and to a small playground complete with swings, slides, see-saws, a jungle gym, and even a sandbox in the middle for little children. Blood was mixed with the sand and made them feel sick to their stomachs, especially when they found a child's severed hand clutching a little plastic shovel in the box.

"What the Hell?" Chris asked, kneeling next to the sandbox.

"Look, Chris." Jill gasped, pointing ahead.

Chris turned his head and saw what she was pointing at.

About 20 feet away from Tom, Jill, and Chris were two children, a boy and girl both no older than four-years-old. They were running after each other, laughing and playing a game of tag.

"You can't catch me, Ricky!" the little girl called to the boy.

"Oh yes I can, Gabby!" the boy called back.

Both Ricky and Gabby played their game, ignoring the destruction around them. They didn't even notice Chris, Jill, and Tom standing by the sandbox until they called out to the kids.

Ricky and Gabby stopped, but didn't come over. "Look, Ricky! It's Aunt Maria and Uncle Juan!" Gabby shouted.

Ricky nodded and said, "Maybe they'll want to play with us!"

The two began to head for the man and woman that entered the playground. The intruders were filthy, bloody, and covered in bites, but the two children only saw the people they remembered and not the injuries.

Chris, Jill, and Tom screamed for Ricky and Gabby to stop and come towards them, but the children kept heading for their aunt and uncle and didn't stop until it was too late.

By the time they were two feet away from the man and woman, they noticed the swaying and bite marks but even if the two tried to run from them, they wouldn't be able to.

The man and woman quickly grabbed Ricky and Gabby and sank their teeth into their bodies.

Ricky and Gabby screamed in both fear and pain as flesh was ripped from their bodies, but the man and woman didn't stop until Chris and Tom shot the man and woman dead, but even then it was too late for Ricky and Gabby. The children died before Chris, Jill, and Tom got to them.

It pained the three of them that they couldn't do anything to save the two children, but they still knew it was true and that it would be best to leave them before they became zombies.

0000000000

"How is our special little experiment doing?" Wesker asked one of the scientists.

"The experiment's body was not responding well to your virus, but eventually, her body accepted the virus and now she's quarantined, but it could be hours for the transformation to be complete." The scientist answered, ready to be yelled at if it was going to happen, but it didn't.

Instead of getting ticked off like all the other bosses the scientist worked for, Wesker actually smiled gratefully and answered, "Good. Just remember to feed her and the other experiments. I know we got something lying around." He continued down the hallway, leaving the scientist behind.

0000000000

Leon, Claire, and Michael left the almost completely destroyed Karaoke bar and found themselves wandering into an amusement park. It was a small one, but jam-packed with huge roller coasters, fast rides, games, food booths, and even a six-story tall funhouse.

The whole park was creepy. Corpses pecked by crows were scattered all over the ground. Only a few moans were coming from different places, blood was everywhere, and nearly everything was completely filthy. But the creepiest thing about the park was that the Merry-Go-Round was turned on and working.

A man in a uniform was slumped over the control stand, dead, with his hand on the button to start the ride.

Leon walked up to the man and placed a hand on his shoulder to shove him out of the way when the man started to move.

"Leon! Get out of the way!" Claire screamed.

The man grabbed Leon's arm and got ready to sink his teeth into Leon's skin, making it impossible for the young cop to escape. His teeth were a mere two inches form Leon's arm when multiple bullets struck the man, impaling holes into every part of his body until he fell dead to the ground.

Leon shoved the man to the ground and turned of the power to the Merry-Go-Round.

The machine stopped and almost immediately, Leon, Claire, and Michael noticed a key labeled for the funhouse tied to one of the plastic reins of a horse.

Claire slowly picked up the key and led Leon and Michael to the closed entrance of the funhouse, took a deep breath, placed the funhouse key in the door, unlocked it, and stepped inside.

The funhouse, though it was locked, had its power on. The place was lighted, pictures on the walls moved, and familiar moans echoed from the second floor of the funhouse.

Without saying anything to Claire and Michael, Leon lifted the walkie-talkie from Orion, "Lilie…Lilie, are you there?"

"Yeah, I'm here. Is something wrong?" Lilie asked.

"Claire and I are inside the funhouse of some amusement park and…"

"Ooh! Did you find any survivors?"

"Yeah, two at a karaoke bar, but one died. Now we're fighting with some kid named Michael. So tell me this: what is on each floor of the funhouse?"

"Uhhh…the first floor is mostly weird pictures, the second is a haunted house, the third floor is a house of mirrors, the fourth is a jungle, the fifth is music and activities, and the sixth is filled with stairs and slides that lead to the exit of the funhouse. The only way to the exit is to go through each floor."

"Okay, thanks. Oh, hey Lilie?"

"Yeah?"

"How old are you?"

"Fifteen. Why?"

"…no reason."

Leon turned off the walkie-talkie and loaded up his gun. "Okay. We're going in." He said to Claire and Michael.

0000000000

By the request of Lilie, Billy, Rebecca, Barry, Lilie, and the grief-stricken Carlee made it to the mayor's office, to see if either he or anyone else hid themselves from what was happening in the city. They weren't.

In fact, the Mayor's office was completely empty. Not even the groundskeeper that almost always hung around the building was around.

"Hello? Mayor Boyer? Is anyone here?" Lilie called into the office. Her voice and the footsteps of the people with her echoed through the building, but no response came. Not even the moan of a zombie or the clicking nails of a Cerberus was heard.

The last room that was investigated was a room in the far back of the office that Lilie and Carlee never even knew about. In the room sat a large grand piano, a stage and microphone, and a sign nailed to the wall.

Rebecca walked over to the sign and read it out loud, "When an angel's voice and the gentle chimes of a piano play Marysville's sacred song in harmony, a door to salvation will open."

Billy was already at the piano. On top was the piece for the Bright Eyes Minuet was on the top and the lid was closed over the piano keys. He tried to lift the lid, but found himself unsuccessful. Then he noticed the keyhole in the front, "Damn, it's locked."

"We know where the key is." Carlee answered, addressing her and Lilie.

"Where is it?" Barry asked.

"The High School…in the girl's locker room." Lilie answered.

"We have to go get it." Rebecca said, turning form the sign.

Lilie started to protest. She didn't want to go back to the high school since the explosion and her arrestment, but then realized she had no choice. Only Lilie knew the exact location of the key and there would be no escape from Marysville without a key to the aircraft holder. She forced a smile on her face, "Okay. Let's go."

0000000000

A/N: Okay, that's my latest chapter. Michael is not my character, but he is Firewing0's character, so I put him in this story. R/R please and if you have ANY ideas for what I should do or if I screwed up on something major, then don't hesitate to tell me.


	9. The Wild Ride to School

Ch. 9-The Wild Ride to School

Disclaimer-Dammit, I still don't own Escaflowne and One Piece so I don't own Resident Evil.

0000000000

When trying to survive form zombie infested animals, probably the #1 place you would not want to be in is a pet store. Unfortunately for Chris, Jill, and Tom, that's right where they happened to be after they left the playground.

Every animal inside the shop was infected with the T-2 virus. The little mice, rats, and gerbils chewed at the plastic walls of their cages, trying to escape. The guinea pigs and rabbits paced around their cages and most of the birds were gone from their cages.

Thinking quickly, the three walked to the other side of the shop to where the dogs and cats were. Every dog and cat was released from their cages and eating at two figures, most likely workers: the dogs on one, the cats on the other.

Quietly, Chris placed his arms behind him and in front of Jill and Tom. Without saying anything, he began to back out of the pet shop with Jill and Tom, careful not to get the attention of the infected animals. He hated backing away from fights, but he had no choice but to do so at this time. There were just way too many animals for them to fight of alone.

They were able to speak to each other without grabbing anything's attention when the three of them were two streets away form the pet shop. Ahead, they saw Barry, Billy, Lilie, Rebecca, and Carlee. They headed towards their friends.

0000000000

Leon, Claire, and Michael were having a much harder time in the funhouse than Chris, Jill, and Tom were in the Pet shop.

The first floor was mostly an educational floor covered with graffiti from idiot teenagers and immature adults. It was creepy though, when they pictures were moving around them, but they weren't hit, so it didn't really matter to them if the pictures were moving.

The second floor, like Lilie said, was a haunted house. Moaning, groaning, cackling, and screaming echoed from every direction on the floor. A rancid smell found its way to the noses of the three intruders, but what was worse was that not one of them was sure that a zombie was actually on this floor or even in the funhouse.

"Don't let your guard down." Leon said to Claire and Michael, "God only knows if there are even any of these things in this place."

There was so much blood covering the walls and floor and so much clanging, screaming, and moaning that not one of them risked the chance of letting their guards down.

The moans grew louder as the three made it closer to the exit of the second floor. No zombies or monsters were on the second floor, but the third was a different story.

The third floor, as Lilie said, was a house of mirrors. Mirrors were hung on the walls, the ceiling, and the floors. Right in the middle of the room was a mirror maze with the mirrors at least seven feet tall.

"Let's go." Michael announced, stepping into the mirror maze. Leon and Claire nodded and followed him.

The journey through the maze was extremely confusing and creepy. There were so many mirrors around them that they had to walk around with a hand in front of them just to feel if a mirror was in front of them or not.

A zombie was wandering around the middle of the maze, walking aimlessly into a mirror with its arms hanging limply by its side. Actually, it was funny to look at, but sooner or later the zombie would notice Leon, Claire, and Michael standing four feet to its right and the three intruders knew that, so Michael took it out with five quick bullets to the head and walked with Claire and Leon to the exit.

The fourth floor was literally a jungle. Plastic trees, stuffed animals, and plastic bushes were everywhere. A trail of blood led to a decapitated body in the corner of the jungle, halfway hidden in a patch of plastic bushes. Bite marks covered the body and a trail of bloody footprints led down to the house of mirrors.

No emotion found its way onto the intruders faces as they walked by the decapitated man up to the fifth floor of the funhouse: the entertainment floor.

The entertainment floor was much more trashed than the entire amusement park. There wasn't any blood in the room at all nor were there any zombies or monsters walking around, but there were so many machines ripped out of the walls by living, breathing people, not zombies. The tables that were originally bolted into the floor were ripped out and broken into many pieces as were the karaoke machines, and television screens plugged into the walls and floors.

There was so much destruction that it was literally impossible to walk to the opposite door without stepping on the pieces broken and discarded on the floor. The door was ripped form its hinges also, but instead of becoming suspicious, Leon, Claire, and Michael walked up to the top floor.

The top floor was nothing special. The only things around were stair cases and slides leading to the exit of the funhouse, nothing else really.

"So, which do we take? The stairs or the slides?" Claire asked. Leon and Michael took the stairs. Claire took the slides, but it really didn't make any difference. The stairs and slides led to the same exact exit and there weren't any zombies or monsters to get in their way. There weren't even any zombies when the three left the amusement park.

After they were half a mile away from the amusement park, Leon and Claire spotted Billy, Lilie, Chris, Jill, Rebecca, Carlee, Barry, and a man they didn't recognize. They led Michael to their friends.

000000000000

Tom and Michael were introduced to the group as soon as everyone met up. Neither Michael or Tom said very much although they did say why they came to Marysville: Michael for revenge and Tom to get an interview with Lilie before the outbreak.

Lilie introduced herself to Tom and explained the situation to everyone else and said where they were going.

"So, where is the high school exactly?" Chris asked, turning to Lilie and Carlee.

"Ummm…about two miles west of here." Carlee answered sheepishly.

Lilie looked around and grinned, "But I know a quick way to get there."

"Really? How?" Claire asked her.

Lilie walked over to a nearby van, opened the door, and grinned, "Get in, everyone." She started fiddling with the wires to hotwire the van.

"Lilie, what are you doing?" Jill asked from outside the van. She stared at the younger girl as she tampered with the wires.

"what do you think I'm doing? I'm getting us a ride over to the high school. Now get in." Lilie shouted as she finally got the van going.

"Move over. I'm driving." Barry told her, standing on the outside of the door.

Lilie stared at him and roughly shook her head. "Forget it! You don't know the way there and I do!" Lilie shouted.

"Then navigate me while I drive." Barry argued, placing his arms over his chest.

Lilie again shook her head, "No way! I don't play Miss Navigator. Now come on! Everyone get in the back!"

Everyone let out a sigh and piled up in the back seats of the van. Billy moved into the passenger's seat.

As soon as all the doors were closed, Rebecca leaned forward and asked, "Lilie…you do know how to drive, right?"

Lilie halfway turned and answered, "Rebecca, if I can hotwire a car then I sure as hell know how to drive. Now hold on tight, everyone!" She slammed her foot on the gas and began driving off.

From the back, Claire, Jill, and Rebecca were screaming. Tom, Chris, Leon, and Barry were tightly clenching to anything near them. Carlee was wide-eyed and Michael was pale.

The van slammed into multiple zombies and over a good amount of Cerberuses. It took many sharp turns before it stopped completely.

"We're here." Lilie announced.

Slowly, the ones in the van piled out. As the passengers waited for their feeling to return to their legs, they stared at the driver.

"Lilie, how long have you been driving?" Leon asked when he got his breath back.

"My adoptive father taught me how to drive cars when I was twelve. I've been driving dirt bikes, go-karts, and speed boats since I was six." Lilie answered.

Barry turned to Billy and loudly whispered, "Billy, when we live through this, don't ever let her drive."

Billy nodded, "You don't have to tell me."

"Lilie, Carlee? Where is the locker room anyway?" Chris asked the youngest girls.

"This way." Lilie answered, leading them to the gym. As she led the others down a hallway, she came across the crumpled body of the Marysville High School's choir teacher. A bullet was impaled in his brain and his skin was covered in bites.

Lilie walked up to his body and noticed the gun in his hand and a turquoise book in the other. Carlee lifted up the book, opened it up, and read it aloud:

_June 1_

_I was asked to bring my best singer to perform at the graduation on the thirteenth. Unfortunately, since Lilie has been arrested, I'm stuck using the second best._

_June 8_

_A large group of scientists came by today. They originally worked at the prison, but refused to tell me anything when I asked about Lilie. What the hell are they keeping from us?_

_June 10_

_Things are definitely getting weird around here. Some small children have been kidnapped, just picked up of the streets. There are no witnesses, but the police are searching for any clues._

_June 11_

_The kidnapped children have not been found. Mayor Boyer has announced that everyone continue with their lives while the cops search for them._

_June 12_

_The performance is ready for tomorrow although the girl who'll be singing isn't as good as Lilie, which reminds me that I haven't heard from or about her since her adoptive father's last visit a month ago. The scientists are really creepy me out. They hide 24/7 in a lab and never come out anymore._

_June 13_

_I knew it! I knew that when the scientists came to Marysville, something bad would happen and this proves it! During the assembly, the singer was performing when these…monsters attacked. There was so much screaming, moaning, and running. Only a few got out and very few of them left without bites. I'm fortunately one of them so I'll barricade myself into my choir room until this mess is over._

_June 15_

_I thought about playing the piano today just to keep my hopes and spirits high, but stopped myself for fear of attracting those things patrolling the halls._

_June 16_

_The power died. Now all I have is my flashlight. Almost out of food._

_June 17_

_Food's gone. I'm so lonely. I have to get out. Maybe I can make it to safety._

_June 18_

_I was stupid. I ran out and Jonathan bit me, so I shot him. I know I won't make it out safe so I'll end it all here. Damn those scientists. Damn Umbrella. Damn them all to Hell._

Lilie didn't cry, but instead continued leading everyone to the gym.

There weren't as many zombies patrolling the halls and gym as everyone thought there'd be, but of course, that didn't mean that there wasn't any wandering around. In fact, all together they killed about twenty zombies, both teenagers and adults.

When all the zombies in the gym were cleared out, Lilie began explaining what happened the day of the explosion:

"Carlee, a few friends, and me used to hang out at the mayor's house and play on his piano with his daughter, Hannah, before the explosion despite the fact that we were told not to. Hannah always had the key with her and kept it in her purse the night of the dance.

I saw the key fall out of her purse and since she was dancing with her boyfriend, I left it in the wall of the locker room, in a little cylinder-shaped case. My friends and I always left notes there and as I walked out, my cell phone rang. It was my adoptive mother telling me to come home.

Before I entered the locker room, somebody must have placed a bomb in there because fifteen minutes after I left, the explosion happened. Hannah died that day."

Lilie and Carlee led the others to the locker room and a partially broken wall. Lilie removed a brick from a wall and pulled out a red cylinder case and handed it to Billy.

Billy opened the case and pulled out the contents inside: a key and a note. He read aloud the note written in a girl's handwriting:

_Hannah,_

_You dropped the piano key. I'll see ya at the mall tomorrow at 3:00 with Carlee, Ben, Maria, Jake, Eli, and Aaron._

_-Lilie_

"Ben, Jake, Eli, and Aaron? Friends of yours?" Billy asked his sister, raising an eyebrow.

Lilie shrugged, "Friends and boyfriends." She turned her attention to the key in her brother's hands, "That's the key to the piano in the Mayor's office. Now, let's go back. I'll drive."

"Oh no you're not. I'm going to be the one that drives." Billy told her.

"The Hell you will!" Lilie shouted, running towards the van. Billy ran after her and though he was faster than she was, Lilie knew more shortcuts in the high school than Billy and made it to the van just a split second before he did and plopped herself in the driver's seat. Luckily, the car was still running.

"Ha! I beat you!" Lilie shouted with an extra-large smirk on her face.

Billy smirked back at her, picked up her thin body, tossed her in the passenger's seat, and sat in the driver's seat as everyone else walked up to the van.

"You bastard." Lilie grumbled from her seat.

Billy laughed and motioned for the ones outside to enter the van, which they did with relief on their faces.

With Carlee's navigation, Billy made it to the Mayor's office quickly and without scaring the hell out of the people in the back although he wasn't as fast as Lilie was.

The Mayor's office was still untouched, which was still quite strange, but everyone was either determined to leave Marysville or get revenge on Umbrella for the damages they caused and didn't really notice or if they did, they didn't really care.

"Who's playing the piano?" Chris asked, looking at Jill and Billy.

Billy stepped forward, "I am." He walked to the piano, unlocked the top, and sat at the piano bench, doing some quick sight reading over the music sheets in front of him.

As he read, Lilie walked over to the stage and turned on the microphone. "You ready, Lilie?" Billy asked from the piano. Lilie gave him a thumbs-up and took a deep breath.

Billy placed his muscular hands over the black-and-white keys and softly placed a soft, classical-type tune.

Lilie counted fourteen measures before she actually started singing the words to the Bright Eyes Minuet. Her voice was so magical, so beautiful, so…perfect that it touched everyone's hearts and nearly brought tears to their eyes.

Billy and Lilie finished the song tow minutes after they started. The others cheered and applauded. Tom was smiling widely. Before anyone could say anything, a loud creaking noise was heard all over the room but was loudest on the wall opposite from Billy. The wall creaked and very slowly opened.

000000000000

A/N: Okay, that's chapter 9. I originally started writing down the words for the song, but decided not to, so I might mention the song later on in the story and I'll let anyone they want pick the words, so if they want to make up the words, let me know and send them to me in an e-mail. R/R if you want, but don't flame me.


	10. The Experiment is Released

Ch.10- The Experiment is Released

Disclaimer- Yeah yeah, I know I don't own Resident Evil.

0000000000

Billy stood up from the piano and walked to the open wall. There was a small shelf hidden behind it with a small silver key placed on top. "What the hell?" Billy asked, looking around the key.

Lilie and Carlee took the key from him and looked it over. Their faces were full of confusion as they turned it over, inspecting the bronze crest in the shape of a sun engraved on top.

"The community college? Our salvation lies in the college?" Carlee asked.

Lilie shrugged, "I guess so."

"Okay, so how do we go to the college? Where is it?" Chris asked. He was hoping that it wouldn't be so far away that it would involve driving because it would be 95 percent likely that Lilie would drive and he didn't want to be in the same car if she was driving.

"It's only a block away, but Lilie and I know a short-cut there so we won't even need to drive. It's only over a few fences. Follow us." Carlee explained.

Lilie and Carlee walked to the backyard of the Mayor's office, stood before a fence, crouched down, and leapt up to the top of the fence and jumped over the other side.

Michael, Claire, Billy, and Tom followed them. Chris, Jill, Rebecca, and Barry were the last ones to climb over that one fence and everyone of those four felt uncomfortable about doing it.

Once everyone was over the fence, Lilie and Carlee ran across the yard behind the fence and jumped over another fence.

"How many more fences are we going to have to jump?" Michael asked after everyone jumped over the second fence.

"Just two more. Trust us. We've been jumping these fences to get to the college since we were eleven. Now, let's go. We're in Mr. Anderson's yard and last time he saw us, he soaked us with his hose." Lilie explained.

The group of eleven jumped over two more fences before they finally made it to the front of the community college. A man in a reddish uniform was patrolling the outside, but he was no longer human.

Luckily for everyone else, the man was extremely slow, whether he was in actual life or not, nobody knew, so they were able to run right passed the man without getting bitten although Michael gave it a bullet to the head.

Quickly, Billy pushed the key inside the front door and opened it, leading the other ten inside the college. The place was completely deserted without even a janitor wandering the halls, mopping up any mess in the school or smoking a cigarette.

If zombies were wandering the hallway, they must have crashed through the broken windows of the school and escaped onto the streets and on campus. They also must have made a huge mess while escaping. The entire place, all eight floors, was extremely filthy. Tables were turned, chairs broken, and blood and dirt were covering the walls, floors, and doors.

Carlee wrinkled her nose as she walked into the college. "Well, this place certainly got trashed since the last time we came here."

Lilie nodded, "You're telling me."

Billy looked at the youngest girls and asked, "Why did you two sneak into the college often?"

"Well, Carlee and I had a friend in the college and I had liked to come over often and sneak into some of the music and art classes. A few teachers ignored us, but the dean threw us out multiple times, but we always came back." Lilie explained.

"God, you drive, sing, sneak into colleges, and jump fences. Isn't there something you don't do?" Chris asked Lilie.

Lilie smiled, "Fly."

0000000000

"Is the experiment ready, yet?" Wesker asked a nearby scientist.

The scientist nodded, "She's ready and packed up into the capsule."

"Is she clothed?" Wesker asked.

"Absolutely, sir. We clothed her in that little dress you gave us while she was sleeping. She's ready when you are." The scientist answered.

Wesker smirked, "Perfect." He walked over to the large room filled with television screens filming Marysville. Milat was sitting in front of them. "So, where are they?" Wesker asked.

Milat smiled and answered, "They're at the community college. How they got there, I'm not sure, but everyone's there, including two other males I do not recognize."

Wesker's smirk never left his face as he commanded Milat to pack the experiment in the helicopter. "Let's go, Amy Morrow." He muttered with a slight chuckle.

0000000000

"Hey, I found something!" Carlee shouted, picking up a paper off the wall of the second floor. It was a map of the second floor of the college.

Barry picked the map up out of Carlee's hands and looked it over, "Hmmm…I suppose this could be helpful in a way. Lilie, Carlee? What are on each floor of the college?"

Lilie and Carlee shrugged, "We don't know. We've never gotten passed the fifth floor. We know that some classes are on the first, second, and third floors and dorms are on the fourth and fifth floors, but other than that, we don't know."

"Well, that's not going to help us. Are there any libraries?" Chris asked.

"Third floor." Carlee quickly answered, leading him by the arm to the third floor library, which happened to be huge.

Without saying what she was doing, Jill walked to a computer on a lone, large desk and found maps of the college. With a smile, she clicked a few buttons and printed three copies of each of the college maps. She gave one copy to Leon and Claire, another to Barry, and kept one for herself.

Quietly, the group searched the dormitories: Lilie, Carlee, Jill, Claire, and Rebecca searched the girls' dorms while Chris, Billy, Barry, Michael, Leon, and Tom searched the male's dorms.

All together, the only things they could find were beds, nightstands, make-up, books, cigarette packs, and half-empty beer bottles. In fact, the only thing in the rooms that could even be used as a weapon was a metal baseball bat in the dorm of a boy named Barret.

Everyone forgot the dorms and headed up to the sixth floor. Scientific junk and chemicals were in a good amount of the rooms while the others were math and English rooms. No weapons were found and the chemicals, as Rebecca declared, were completely useless, so they continued on.

The seventh floor was full of bedrooms that belonged to teachers and college cops. Guns were in each room and completely loaded, but there wasn't any extra ammo in the rooms.

As soon as everybody grabbed the guns and made it to the eighth floor, a loud, thrashing sound came from the top of the roof of the college. They quickly headed up the stairs to the roof, ready for anything that found its way on the roof.

Sitting on a metal crate was a small baby girl with short, curly blonde hair and rather large emerald eyes. A silky blue dress covered her body and a curious look was on her face. Lilie didn't know who the baby was, but Carlee sure did.

With tears rolling down her pale cheeks, Carlee dropped her guns and ran towards the baby crying, "Amy…Amy." She scooped the up the child in her arms and began twirling around, laughing the whole time while placing loving kisses on Amy's forehead.

"Carlee, who's that?" Leon asked, staring at the happy girl.

Carlee stopped laughing and twirling and answered, "This is Amy…my little niece, Amy. I can't believe it. She's safe…she's okay." She then started laughing again, this time much harder.

Little Amy caught on and started giggling along with Carlee despite the fact that she had no idea what was going on. She giggled for a good five minutes until Amy's emerald eyes started to turn a strange shade of red. Carlee didn't notice it, but Lilie and Michael did.

"Carlee…" Lilie started, stuttering a bit over her words. Michael aimed his guns at Amy.

"What's wrong, Lilie?" Carlee asked, happily staring into the blue eyes of her serious friend, not noticing Michael's guns.

"Carlee, put her down." Lilie commanded.

"What?"

"You heard me, Carlee. Put her down."

"But why?"

"She's infected."

"She is not! She didn't even try to bite me!"

"Carlee, it's a different virus. Trust me. I want to help her as much as you do, but you have to put her down."

"No, I won't!"

As soon as Carlee finished that sentence, Amy began coughing heavily. "Amy baby? Are you okay?" Carlee asked the baby in her arms.

Amy kept coughing until she started vomiting. Her vomit was much different than anyone else's. No, this one was filled with slime and…leeches and kept on coming.

"Amy!" Carlee cried.

At the same time, Billy, Rebecca, and Lilie screamed, "Carlee, put her down, NOW!", but it was too late.

Amy transformed into a large, leech creature the size of an adult. She grabbed onto Carlee with her large tentacles and began biting into her, ignoring Carlee's screams of fear and pain.

"Carlee!" Lilie screamed. She began shooting wildly at Amy, attempting to free her friend. Michael joined her, but Amy refused to release Carlee.

Chris and Billy rushed forward to help Lilie, Carlee, and Michael, but before they got there, a strong force pushed them back into the now closed door of the community college.

They looked up and instantly Chris let out an enraged gasp. Standing right in front of him with a smirk on his face was Wesker, the cause of the force.

"You…" Chris growled at the man in front of him.

Wesker grinned widely at him, "Well, it's nice to see you too, Chris."

"You sick bastard! You experimented with your new virus on babies!" Jill shouted from behind the man she assumed to be dead.

Wesker smiled more and nodded, not at her remark, but at the enraged look on her face.

"What the hell did you do to Amy?" Claire screamed at him.

Wesker turned his attention towards her and chuckled, "Rebecca should know. The leech virus, the left overs, is inside that girl along with a few…extra ingredients."

"Fuck! The leech queen!" Billy muttered. He quickly turned towards the direction of his sister and shouted, "Lilie! Get away from that thing! Hurry!", but Lilie didn't hear him or if she did, she paid no attention to him at all.

All Lilie wanted to do was shoot Amy down and rescue Carlee from her virus infected clutches. She shot wildly, using two whole handgun magazines and still couldn't get Amy to let go of Carlee.

Michael was busy helping Lilie shoot at Amy with both of his guns and though he was helping a great deal, Amy just wouldn't go down. It was like she had unlimited health, but that didn't prevent Michael from continuing what he started. He already used up a box and a half of bullets, but had no reason to stop shooting.

Finally, Amy released Carlee form her tentacles. Once Carlee hit the rooftop, Lilie stopped shooting and ran towards Carlee. Michael kept shooting and now Amy's attention was aimed at him.

Lilie knelt down in front of Carlee crying her best friend's name, hoping that her friend would move, but by then it was too late to help her.

Carlee's pale skin was soaked with blood, her hair was now red, and bite marks covered her body. Lilie felt for a pulse and for breathing like she was taught how to do when she took a health class in high school even though she never got to finish the class. There was no pulse, no breathing, and no heartbeat. Carlee was dead.

Tears rolled down Lilie's cheeks as she looked down at her best friend's body. "No…Carlee…" Lilie cried. Her body started shaking and she was too upset to move.

"You son-of-a-bitch!" Billy screamed, shooting a few bullets at Wesker.

Wesker quickly dodged them and aimed another punch at him, sending him back to the wall. Barry, Chris, Jill, Rebecca, Tom, Leon, and Claire shot at him also, but were hit back more times than they could count.

Michael finally got Amy down, but had no time to take a breath of relief or expect what would happen next.

Without a warning, Wesker gave a sharp kick to Chris, Jill, Tom, Billy, Rebecca, Leon, Barry, and Claire before heading into a helicopter as it started to ascend. He looked down at the grief-striken Lilie and shouted, "Oh, and Lilie. Your Physics teachers wanted to give you this."

Then, he tossed a small hand grenade at the college roof near Lilie and Michael but far from everyone else. The grenade exploded, opening a large hole around Amy, Michael, and Lilie.

"Lilie! Move!" Billy screamed at his sister, but his words never made it to her.

The parts of the roof around Lilie and Michael shattered and brought them and Amy crashing through eight floors into a place neither had ever been in.

Billy paled and rushed to the edge of the hole with Rebecca by his side. Rebecca shined her flashlight down the hole, but could not see Lilie and Michael.

Billy roughly shook his head, refusing to believe that his sister was gone. He took a deep breath and screamed, "LILIE!", but no response came.

0000000000

A/N: Okay, that's chapter 10. R/R if you want, but please don't waste your time flaming me if you hate the story.


	11. Lost in the Sewers

Ch.11-Lost in the Sewers

Disclaimer- I don't own Resident Evil and most likely never ever will.

0000000000

"LILIE!" Billy's voice echoed through the hole in the college. No response from Lilie or even Michael came. Quickly, Billy ran down to the first floor, where the hole was gone. The others followed him.

The hole on the first floor was completely closed off by broken parts of the floor, trapping Lilie and Michael underneath. There was so much rubble that it could not be moved by hand and there was no machine around that would be able to remove the rubble.

Billy turned to Jill and asked, "What's underneath this place?"

Jill looked over her map and shrugged, "I don't know. The sewers most likely, but…"

"I'm going there. I'm going to find Lilie and I'm going to bring her back." Billy interrupted before heading out of the college. Rebecca, Barry, and Leon followed him.

0000000000

Lilie was laughing. She saw herself at age five singing in front of a large group of people and getting applauded for it. Then she saw herself at age ten walk into a karaoke bar and earn the name 'Karaoke Queen' and then at age thirteen having her first kiss with her boyfriend as the Fourth of July fireworks went off. Then she saw herself at fourteen, spending a week with Carlee, her sister, and brother-in-law in Seattle visiting the space needle, taking a ferry to Whidbey Island to walk along Deception Pass Bridge, and having a great time.

But then she stopped laughing. She saw herself at just before she turned fifteen when she played the main character in a play set up by the drama club at Marysville High School. She was Ellen, a beautiful maiden with an angelic voice who was searching for her lover who was lost in a war. When Lilie sang one of the sadder songs in the play, she stood on a catwalk above the stage, but one day as she was in the middle of her song, the catwalk began gave out and she fell onto the stage and was knocked into a coma. But this time, instead of hitting the stage like what happened at the play, Lilie saw herself crashing through the stage and fall into a pit of darkness, so she screamed.

DRIP! DRIP! Water drops fell on top of Lilie's cheeks. Lilie softly groaned and opened her eyes. Darkness. That's all she saw. No stage, no hospital, no bedrooms. Just darkness.

Lilie wrinkled her nose at the sickening smell in the room she lay in and carefully stood up on her own two feet and tried to remember what happened.

Then she remembered. _Carlee and Amy and that blonde bastard. He changed Amy and killed Carlee. _Lilie thought as she felt around for a wall to guide her to the end of wherever she was.

The whole place was pitch-black, the walls felt slimy, and there was water up to her calves. The water seemed through a small tear in the jeans she borrowed from Rebecca back in Raccoon City, but Lilie didn't care. She'd repay Rebecca when they made it out of Marysville. _If we make it out._

Suddenly, an extremely bright white light shined in Lilie's eyes, blinding her temporarily. The girl closed her eyes and started to stumble into a cold stone wall. When she opened her eyes, a gun was pointed at her head. "Don't shoot!" she shouted, covering her eyes from the blinding light.

"Who are you?" the familiar voice of the light owner shouted.

"Michael! It's me, Lilie!" Lilie shouted.

"Lilie who?" the voice shouted back.

"Lilie Coen! We were fighting the monster on the college when my best friend was killed."

The light was gone. "Were you bitten?"

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"I can't see my hand in front of my face. It's too dark."

Michael grunted, pulled out a spare flashlight from his pocket, and held it out in front of him. "Walk forward and take the flashlight from my hand." Michael commanded.

Lilie obeyed him and grabbed the flashlight from his hands and flipped it on. She looked around and let out a low groan, "Oh no. Come on, anywhere but here."

"Why? What's wrong with this place?" Michael asked.

Lilie frowned, "Michael, we're walking through the sewers."

0000000000

Billy was searching the grounds for any entrance to the sewers that he could fit through, but had no luck even after a half and hour of searching. It seemed like such an easy task: find the sewers and listen for movement, but with Lilie gone, Carlee dead, and no town map to show where the manholes were placed, the task was extremely difficult. There weren't even that many sewer drains around and the ones that were around were so small that Billy couldn't fit any more than his hand through them.

"Dammit! Where the hell are the manholes? Where the hell is my sister?" Billy shouted, kicking over a nearby garbage can angrily.

Rebecca frowned and placed a hand on his shoulder. "It's okay, Billy. We'll find her. Don't worry, I'm sure she can take care of herself. She's a big girl." Rebecca told him.

Billy turned to her. "But she's only fifteen and what if one of those…things comes after her? How the hell is she going to protect herself if her friend couldn't?" he argued.

Barry let out a heavy sigh and answered, "We'll keep looking and if we're lucky, we'll find a map telling us where the sewers are. Don't give up. We'll find her."

0000000000

"Are you afraid of spiders?" Michael asked as soon as Lilie stopped looking around the area where they stood.

Lilie shook her head, shaking out drops of the sewagey water from her partially damp hair, "No, I'm not. I've never been. But Carlee was." She frowned at the thought of her best friend and held back the tears that stung her eyes. Quickly she turned to Michael and shouted, "Have you seen them? Carlee and Amy?"

Michael raised an eyebrow and shook his head, "They weren't near me when I woke up. I don't really see why you want to see them. Both are dead and aren't coming back."

Lilie glared at the taller boy and shouted, "One of them was one of the best friends I've ever had! How could you be so damn insensitive!"

Michael stared at her, "I'm not insensitive. In fact, you should be thanking me. If it wasn't for me, that leech thing could have killed you and if you had survived, you'd be trapped down here in the dark, not knowing where you are or what things are down here and have been unable to defend yourself because you couldn't see!"

Lilie grumbled, but nodded. "Fine. I'm sorry I called you insensitive, but just under an hour ago, the last of my friends died…and I'm still a little freaked about what's happening around here with the monsters."

Michael aimed his flashlight down the sewers and took a few steps through the sludgy water. "Come on. The sooner we move, the sooner we'll be out of this place." He said to Lilie.

0000000000

Chris, Jill, Claire, and Tom left the college about twenty minutes after Billy, Rebecca, Leon, and Barry did. None of them knew their current destination, but they could easily tell where the other four were just by using one of Orion's walkie-talkies. It was Lilie and Michael they didn't know about, so Chris led Jill, Claire, and Tom to the nearest place that could possibly lead to where Lilie and Michael could be: a warehouse.

Claire questioned her brother about going to the warehouse, but he only told her that the warehouse would have an entryway to the sewers and the sewers was definitely where Lilie and Michael were.

The warehouse was not like Chris expected it to be. There were tons of wooden crates and boxes along with heavy machinery, but no entrance to the sewers. The place was completely useless. Only one of the machines, a forklift, actually worked and none of the boxes and crates would open, but that didn't mean that there wasn't anything inside them.

As everyone walked around the inside of the warehouse, Jill accidentally knocked into one of the larger crates.

The crate started shaking wildly, causing Jill and the others to jump and aim their guns at the box. With a loud bang, the box fell to its side and opened on contact, releasing what happened to be inside: a licker…and it was angry.

Instantly, the four shot wildly at the monster and killed it quickly, but unfortunately called something much more dangerous and powerful than the simple licker that came from the crate.

Another child-tyrant in a heavy black trench coat crashed through the roof of the warehouse and on top of the heaviest crates in the warehouse, crushing them and the monsters inside quickly.

Quickly, the four humans shot at the creature with their guns. Most of the shots struck the creature's head and chest and although the creature was plagued with heavy bullets, it was still going after its enemies, swinging its enormous hands at Chris, Jill, Claire, and Tom.

One of the enormous hands knocked Claire to the ground and caused her to hit the opposite wall and her handgun to leave her clutches, the creature then headed for her, ignoring Chris, Jill, and Tom and got ready to strike her down.

Chris, full of fear of losing his sister like Billy lost his, screamed and shot the creature multiple times in the neck until the head was severed due to the many bullets in his neck.

Claire paled when she saw the mountain of blood spurting from the creature's neck like a broken fire hydrant and had the sudden urge to vomit, but as soon as she saw her brother standing in front of her, the sickening feeling escaped her body and she smiled. "Thanks, Chris." Claire said to her brother as he helped her to her feet and handed her back her gun.

Chris smiled back at her, "No problem."

"Holy shit!" Tom yelled from behind Chris and in front of a large, crushed wooden crate, "We hit the jackpot."

Chris, Claire, and Jill walked over to him and almost instantly, their eyes widened. As Tom said, they certainly hit the jackpot. Weapons and ammo were buried under the destroyed crate that lay in front of them. Tom was smiling and holding up an assault rifle, which happened to be loaded.

From the within the pile, Chris grabbed a modified shotgun with an extra box holding 100 extra shells. Claire took a bow gun with 120 extra arrows. Jill grabbed the modified handgun with just a few extra bullets since she still had many left.

"So, are we finished here?" Jill asked.

After a minute of looking around the warehouse, Chris nodded, "Okay, let's go."

0000000000

"Hey! I found something!" Rebecca shouted, carefully removing a piece of paper from a bulletin board next to a nearby restaurant.

Billy ran up to her side and partially smiled. The map was one of Marysville, and though it was made by a seventeen-year-old named Jamie Gordon(it was autographed on the back with Jamie's name and age) it was very accurate and easy to read. The only thing that was upsetting was that the nearest manhole was almost a mile away, next to a hotel, but that didn't prevent Billy from heading in the direction of the manhole immediately.

"Billy! Wait up!" Barry shouted, rushing after the younger man with Leon and Rebecca quickly following him.

Billy didn't stop. He couldn't stop himself from rushing to the manhole. Not even a few of the zombies wandering the streets could stop him. He simply shot them as he walked and didn't stop to see if they were actually dead or not. _Hang on Lilie. I'm coming._

0000000000

"So, what do you think is down here?" Lilie asked, shuddering as the sludge entered her shoes.

Michael didn't look at her and shrugged. "I don't know. Anything, I guess. Zombies, spiders, Amy, Mr. Hankey the Christmas Poo." He told her.

Lilie let out a sigh. "Yeah, right. A piece of shit that comes out at Christmastime from a cartoon is really going to be found in the sewers." She said sarcastically.

Michael rolled his eyes and asked, "Okay, little miss smart-ass. What do you think is down here?"

Lilie shuddered and answered, "Gary Aslin."

Michael paused and asked, "The crazy old man who lives in the sewers? He's still alive?" After seeing Lilie nod, he couldn't help but to shudder, too. He remembered the man who lived in the sewers and rarely came out. He had filthy clothes, wild gray hair, and his only teeth left were a sickening yellow color. Once or twice when Michael was a little boy, he and his father ran into Gary, who happened to always scare Michael.

"Still alive? How long have you been away from Marysville, anyway?" Lilie asked him.

"I left ten years ago." Michael answered.

"You've been gone for ten years? Where the hell have you been and why did you leave?" Lilie asked.

Michael grunted, "That's none of your business, girl." He then started to walk away from Lilie, down the filthy sewers with an emotionless look on his face.

Lilie began running after him and shouted, "Hey, wait!"

Michael stopped and asked, "What? Are you scared?"

"What? Of you? No way." Lilie stated. Michael shrugged and kept walking. Lilie followed him until she felt a slimy hand grab her bare arm. She turned around to see the owner of the hand and screamed like she never screamed before.

0000000000

A/N: Okay, that's chapter 11. I tried to focus more on humor than on horror. R/R if you want and if anybody has any ideas, don't hesitate to send it in an e-mail or a review. I'm always open to any questions or ideas. And it seems that there's been some confusion about this chapter, so I fixed it up a little to make it easier to understand about the manholes and sewer drains. Oh, and in case some of you didn't know. Mr. Hankey the Christmas Poo is from South Park. Damn, that show is funny.


	12. Weapons in the Sewers

Ch.12- Weapons in the Sewers

Disclaimer- I don't own Resident Evil. Never have and more than likely never ever will.

0000000000

Michael quickly turned and ran back towards the screaming Lilie. Sewagey water splashed his face as he ran, but he didn't stop running until he saw Lilie struggling to release her arm from the clutches of a man that literally looked dead.

"Let go of me! Let me go!" Lilie screamed.

The man smiled and said, "'ey now. Ye should calm down a bit, little girl."

"I said, let go of me!" Lilie shouted.

"Let her go." Michael told the man with a calmer voice than Lilie's.

The dead-looking man obeyed Michael and released his grip on Lilie's arm and said, "Ah just wanted ta help the little girl. She seemed a bit lost down 'ere. What are ye and the little girl doin' down 'ere?"

"Don't call me a little girl. I'm fifteen, not a little girl." Lilie commanded to the older man.

The man laughed loudly, exposing his yellow, rotting teeth and ran a hand through his wild gray hair. Although he didn't introduce himself, both Lilie and Michael knew who he was: Gary Aslin, the crazy old man who lived in the sewers.

He looked a little different than the last time Michael saw him. Last time, Gary's hair was shorter and more controlled. Plus he weighed a bit more ten years ago. Of course, there was no doubt that he was still crazy since he hardly ever came out of the sewers.

Gary turned to Michael, pointed, and said, "Ye know sumthin'? Ah think ah remember ye from ten years ago. Ah've seen ye a few times with yer daddy and one tahme with yer little friends the Mexican, the little redhead, and the big fat ass. Remember?"

Michael thought for a moment. _Yeah, I remember Daniel, Sam, and Martin. No doubt they're all dead or gone._

---MICHAEL'S FLASHBACK---

Seven-year-old Michael stood on a stage in the middle of town with his friends Daniel the Mexican, Sam the red-haired boy, and bad-tempered fat ass Martin. Their class was going to do a play for the president, who was stopping by Marysville to give out an award for Martin, but neither of his friends could remember why he was getting one or what he did. Martin was the star of the play and in order to "look good and get in shape", Martin ate non-stop fatty foods and was now much too big for a seven-year-old.

"Jesus, Martin. You're huge!" Sam shouted.

"No, I'm not. I can feel the pounds burning away." Martin argued before inhaling a powdered donut.

"You're not thinner. You're fatter than ever!" Daniel shouted.

"Yeah. You're so fat that when people see you, they say 'God damn, that's one big fat ass!" Michael shouted.

"They do not!" Martin argued.

At the same moment, Gary, who had not been listening to their conversation, came up and stared at Martin. Then he shouted, "God damn, that's one big fat ass!"

Martin shouted in anger while Michael, Daniel, and Sam laughed.

---END FLASHBACK---

Michael let out a small laugh over the little memory of him and his friends. Then he looked at Gary and asked how the man could remember something from ten years ago, but he got no answer.

"So, where is the exit to the sewers?" Lilie asked Gary.

"Now why would ye want te go back up there? It's Hell up there." Gary asked with a surprised tone in his voice.

"My brother and friends are up there. Plus, Michael and I need to get revenge on the ones responsible for the Hell on the surface." Lilie explained, "Now tell us, where is the exit?"

"Ah ain't gonna tell ye where the exit is. It's safe down 'ere and ah'm gonna make sure those…things ain't gonna come down 'ere." Gary answered.

Lilie sighed and turned to Michael, "Let's go, Michael, I'm pretty sure I know where the exit is. Plus, if Gary here wants to die in the sewers of Marysville, then let him." She headed the opposite direction of Gary. Michael followed her.

"Wait!" Gary shouted.

Michael and Lilie stopped and turned towards the old man.

Gary ran into a little clothed shack and pulled out a rather large chest. He opened it and handed two vests: one small and one large, to Lilie and Michael. "If ye two are gonna go up to the surface, then ye should take what I got in this 'ere chest fer protection." He explained.

Lilie and Michael shrugged and walked up to the chest, pulling out multiple weapons. "Grenades? Mine throwers? M-80s? You've been keeping all these things?" Michael asked.

"Yeah. How did you get them? M-80s are illegal here." Lilie agreed.

Gary's face reddened as he shouted, "Get outta 'ere and go back to the surface! I don' care anymore, jes' don't get mad if ye get caught by one of those things!" Lilie and Michael ran off in the opposite direction.

00000000000

Billy kept running as fast as he could with Barry, Leon, and Rebecca following him. He kept running even when he noticed a manhole on the streets only five feet away from him and only stopped when he was right above the manhole lid.

Letting out a quick sigh of relief, he placed his fingers in the holes of the lid and pulled. The lid didn't budge. He tried again and the lid still didn't budge. He tried eight more times with Leon, Rebecca, and Barry's help, but no matter what, he couldn't even move the lid a millimeter.

Leon looked to his left and noticed something that could help remove the lid: a metal hook. He walked over to Billy and held out the hook, but before the older man could grab it, he heard a familiar piercing scream.

0000000000

Chris, Jill, Claire, and tom found themselves investigating an insurance agency complete with tens if not hundreds of cubicles. Like practically every place in Marysville, the agency was completely trashed.

Papers were everywhere, chairs were tipped over, blood covered the walls, and most desks were broken, but there wasn't a single zombie around and only one cubicle wasn't completely destroyed although the desk was open, revealing a paper about the T-2 virus.

Quickly, Chris and Jill walked over to the desk and pulled out the paper. Jill, wide-eyed, looked over it and read it aloud:

_Mr. Oliver Proctor  
__Marysville Insurance_

_My dear brother,_

_I'm glad you finally decided to join up with Umbrella for its research on the T-2 virus. Here is some information about what the virus does:_

_The T-2 virus is an upgrade of the failed T-virus. The virus is used to strengthen the body no matter what happens. We here at Umbrella have a strong feeling that it can do something else, but so far, our researchers have found nothing, which is where your help comes in._

_If the virus enters your body and you are uncomfortable with it, don't worry. There is a vaccine in Harvey Medical._

_Once again, thank you for joining us and I hope to see you soon._

_Your brother,  
__Rocko Proctor_

"I can't believe this." Jill muttered, "They really were desperate for new members for Umbrella."

"Wait! There's something else!" Claire exclaimed from behind Jill. She pushed her way passed Jill and pulled out a stray piece of paper written in shaky handwriting. She started to read it out loud:

_To whomever has the privilege of reading this note:_

_I started working for the Umbrella Corporation a week ago by request of my older brother, but now I regret what I agreed to do. my loyalty was always given to him because he always looked after me when we were younger even while my parents were alive and after I got married and had children, but I should have known better._

_I was always told I was the smart one in the family with my high IQ and education, but when it came to my brother, I thought he was the smart one and I would believe anything he said. He told me that while I worked with the T-2 virus, my wife and little boys would not be touched, but I should have known better._

_Allison warned me not to join Umbrella, but I didn't listen and now thanks to my brotherly loyalty, I'm not allowed to see them since they were taken to a different location to be hidden from me._

_I am infected and I regret being around the virus. I'm feeling cold and weak and I have the urge to vomit and eat raw flesh. I can't even leave to find the vaccine. It won't be long before I become a mindless zombie, so I'll give my final apologies to my beautiful wife and sons. Please forgive me Allison, Nate, and Trey._

_-Oliver Marcus Proctor_

A feeling of fear suddenly overcame Claire's body. Her grip on that little piece of paper tightened. Slowly, she turned to her brother and asked, "Chris…can we leave please? I don't feel right here."

Chris nodded and answered, "Yeah, neither do I. Let's get out of here."

0000000000

Lilie and Michael weren't far form Gary when they felt the sewers shake roughly, so roughly that both were knocked to the ground on their butts. A loud scream came from behind them so without thinking, the two headed back to Gary to see what was happening.

They ran for fifteen seconds until they made it to their destination and when they got there, they couldn't do anything but stare in fear and shock at what was happening.

Amy was up and around and chewing on the body of Gary Aslin, who was screaming for any sort of help in pain and agony. She wasn't alone, either. Carlee was with her, chewing upon the remains of Gary even after his screams and life ended.

Lilie and Michael started taking steps backwards, trying not to attract their attention, but they weren't lucky. Lilie started to softly whimper out Carlee's name and though Michael slammed a hand over Lilie's mouth, Carlee and Amy turned and saw Lilie and Michael and headed towards them.

Quickly, Michael took out a few grenades and was prepared to pull the ring from the top. He would have done it, too…if Lilie hadn't screamed at him.

"Michael! Don't use a grenade!" Lilie screamed.

"Hey, I know you feel really upset about what happened to your friends and everything, but I need to use these grenades." Michael explained in a calm voice.

"This isn't about Carlee and Amy. If you use the grenades down here, the sewers can collapse and we will die."

"Then what do you think we should do?"

"Use a few mine throwers and run like hell."

"Sounds good enough."

Michael and Lilie shot a few mines and ran the opposite direction when Carlee's body exploded and Amy began running after them. They rushed atop the slimy floors and didn't bother to look back.

They weren't far form the manhole opening when Lilie slipped over a pile of slime and fell on her face. Michael turned and shot wildly at Amy, but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't prevent Amy from biting the back of Lilie's left arm. He was, however, able to stun Amy long enough for him to help Lilie to her feet and start running again.

They ran and ran until they came up to a ladder that led to the manhole lid. Lilie, since she was smaller, climbed up first and attempted to push the lid up. It didn't budge.

"It's stuck!" Lilie shouted.

"Turn it a little as you push." Michael told her.

"It's stuck, Michael!"

"Well, keep trying!"

Lilie looked down and screamed at the quickly moving Amy.

"Oh my God! She's getting closer!" Lilie screamed. She then pounded heavily on the lid and screamed, "Help! Billy, Rebecca, anyone! Help!"

0000000000

"Lilie? Is that you?" Billy shouted.

"Billy? Help! The lid is stuck and Amy's coming after us!" Lilie's voice screamed from the opposite side of the lid.

Billy quickly grabbed the hook from Leon and used it to open the lid. He instantly pulled both his sister and Michael up while Barry and Leon slammed the lid down.

"We should start running. God only knows how long it will be before that thing comes back up." Barry suggested.

Billy nodded, "Good idea." He looked down at his shaking sister and asked, "Lilie? Are you okay?"

Lilie nodded, "Let's go."

Billy, Barry, Rebecca, Leon, Lilie, and Michael ran two streets until they were in front of a church far from Amy. When they got there, Billy started to notice that his sister was growing extremely pale. "Lilie, are you okay?" he asked.

Lilie slowly looked up at him and answered, "I don't feel so good." Before she could explain about her bite, she fainted.

Billy caught her before she hit the ground and started shaking her, shouting her name.

Rebecca grabbed Lilie's bitten arm and paled quickly. She turned to Michael and whispered, "Did anything in those sewers bite her?"

"Yeah, Amy did." Michael whispered back.

"Oh my God." Rebecca muttered.

"What? What's wrong with her?" Billy shouted.

Rebecca sighed and looked at Billy, "She's infected."

0000000000

A/N: Okay, that's what I got for chapter 12. Sorry if it took a while for me to update, but I had to deal with a bunch of school finals. But now they're over with and since it's summer, I have more time to write. Sorry if this chapter bored you, I'll try to make the next one better. If any of you has any questions or ideas, don't hesitate to ask or tell me. I'm all open for questions and ideas. R/R if you want, but no flaming please.


	13. The Search For the Vaccine

Ch.13- The Search For the Vaccine

Disclaimer: Resident Evil isn't mine. Never has been and probably never will be

0000000000

Billy stared in both shock and anger at what Rebecca told him about Lilie. "What do you mean she's infected?" he asked her, not quite believing what she told him.

"I mean, she was bitten by an infected monster and therefore is infected also." Rebecca explained to him with a straight look on her face, "We should get her somewhere safe so she can rest for a while."

"Where? There isn't any place here that is safe from anything." Billy asked, shifting his unconscious sister in his arms.

"We're in front of a church. That should be at least a little bit safe." Leon announced.

"Perfect. We'll go in there." Barry announced, leading the rest of the group into the church.

The inside of the church was completely spotless. The floors were waxed, the benches were scrubbed, and all the dust inside was gone. Nothing was disorganized or out of place, but despite all that, the entire church gave the intruders a strange feeling.

"If I remember correctly, the reverend's office is right behind the preacher's bench. The office ahs no windows and only one door so whoever's hiding there can be hidden and not ambushed." Michael announced.

Billy carried Lilie down the clean isles and through a door behind the preacher's bench with the others following him. The room was clean and empty of any monsters. Seeing nothing better to use as a bed than the reverend's own desk, Billy carried his sister to the desk and placed her up on it after Barry and Leon cleared the top of the desk.

The second Billy placed Lilie on the desk, the young girl started to moan and slowly open her blue eyes. Billy placed a muscular hand on her forehead and immediately removed it when he felt the heat of a high fever.

"B-billy?" Lilie moaned from her spot on the desk.

"How are you feeling, Sis?" Billy asked her, kneeling down so that his face was beside hers.

Lilie let out another painful moan and clenched her fists. Drops of sweat rolled down her forehead and down her cheeks. In a weak voice, she answered, "I'm hot and itchy and all I wanna do is sleep."

"Don't worry, I'll make the pain stop." Billy whispered as Lilie closed her eyes. He picked up his walkie-talkie and began to dial the number for Chris.

00000000

Chris, Jill, Tom, and Claire quietly turned around and headed towards the exit of the insurance agency. After they took a few steps, a loud banging noise came from a copy room. Almost instantly, the four of them stopped.

"What was that?" Jill asked.

"I don't know. Let's just get out of here." Chris answered.

The four continued walking towards the exit, but more slowly than before. The more steps they took, the louder and more frequent the bangs became. A final crash came from behind them, causing the four to quickly turn and face the green, froglike creature that caused the crashes.

Both Claire's and Tom's eyes widened as the froggish creature appeared in front of them. "W-what is t-that thing?" Claire stuttered.

Chris paled as he answered, "A hunter."

The creature crouched down and readied its bodies to attack. A dull croak came from its throat before it leapt in the air towards Jill.

"Jill! Run!" Chris shouted.

Jill ignored him. Instead, she shot at the Hunter with her handgun. She kept shooting even when the Hunter landed two inches in front of her. She finally stopped after a fourteenth bullet landed in its brain and the Hunter lay dead on the ground. She then turned to Chris and said, "There more of those things here. Let's get out of here."

Chris nodded and led Claire, Jill, and Tom outside the building. The second he got out, Billy's voice came from the walkie-talkie. Chris pressed the talk button on his own walkie-talkie and said, "Billy, I'm here. Is something wrong?"

"It's Lilie." Billy answered frantically.

"What's wrong with her?"

"She's infected. That leech monster got her."

"Did you get the vaccine?"

"There's a vaccine?"

"Yeah…or at least there should be. It's in a place called Harvey Medical;. Where are you, anyway?"

"We're in a church, hiding from any of those things."

"We'll be right there. Just have a few people search for Lilie's vaccine."

"Okay." Billy hung up.

Chris turned to everyone around him, "We're going to the church. Tom, you know more about this place than Jill, Claire, and me, so do you know where the church is?"

Tom nodded, "Yeah. It's not very far form here. Follow me."

0000000000

"Okay. Michael, do you remember where Harvey Medical is?" Billy asked the youngest boy.

Michael thought for a minute, trying to remember back ten years. He closed his eyes and thought hard until his head began to hurt a little. Then he saw himself as a young boy of about six or seven walking passed the church with his friends. They walked down the streets, passed three rather large shops and finally Harvey Medical. "I remember a little. It's about four or five buildings down the road."

Billy nodded and turned to everyone in the room save the unconscious Lilie lying on the desk. "Okay. I'm going to find Lilie's vaccine. Anyone can come with me if they want, but I want at least two of us to stay here with Lilie in case something happens. Who's going and who's staying?"

"I'm going with you." Michael told him, "It might help me find out the whereabouts of Umbrella."

"I'll stay." Rebecca announced.

Billy smiled at her with a smile that made her feel weak in the knees and set a faint blush on her face. He couldn't help but to smile at her, which also made him feel weak in the knees, but after seeing the weakened state of his sister, he shook off the feeling.

"I'll stay, too." Leon volunteered.

"I'm going with you." Barry announced.

Billy nodded and turned back to Lilie. "Okay, let's go. The sooner I get the vaccine, the better." He announced.

"Don't worry, Billy. I'll watch over her." Rebecca told the man. Billy smiled and led Michael and Barry out of the church.

Once the three got outside, Michael knew that it was his duty to lead Billy and Barry to the medical center for the vaccine. Only he knew where it was and he had to be fast to make sure that Lilie didn't become what Amy and Carlee became.

The heavy stench of death was everywhere on the empty streets of Marysville. The smell was so disgusting that the three almost couldn't continue on their way, but they did. They held their breath and continued walking down the street to the partially empty two-story medical center.

The smell was much stronger in this building than it was outside in the streets. Blood was painted all over the walls of the first floor. A loud shuffling sound echoed from the first floor.

Billy walked ahead to the back of the floor, hoping to find a machine that would possibly say which each vaccine was for if there was more than one vaccine for each bite. Unfortunately for him, most of the doors were either locked with an electric lock or ripped off their hinges. There was only one door that was unlocked and that was one of the doctor's offices.

The office was small with a counter and a large bench. The walls were a sickly, white color and the zombified body of a doctor stood in the corner of the room.

The doctor turned its rotting face towards Billy and started running with its mouth wide open. It was so fast that Billy almost didn't have the time to aim his gun and fire a bullet into the doctor's brain. A bullet found its way into his brain when he was a quarter of an inch from Billy's neck and he fell to a heap on the filthy carpeted floor.

As the doctor fell to the ground, a plastic identification card fell from his coat pocket and onto the floor.

Billy picked up the little plastic card and read aloud the parts not covered in the blood from the floor, "Dr. Elliot Zedaker…#84635." He then walked out the door and over to the receptionist's desk in order to figure out how to open the electronic locks to the doors.

Papers were bulging out of folders around the desk. The computers were shut off, but otherwise, the desks were very clean.

Billy attempted to turn on the computer, but it refused to turn on or show any power whatsoever. He searched around the desk for any explanation of why the computer wasn't showing any signs of life. He noticed a sign with bolded black letters saying, "Computers down. Use upstairs."

Quickly, he ran for the nearby elevator with Billy and Michael following him. He practically punched the arrow pointing upwards in the elevator when he got inside and dashed out of the little room when it was finished moving to the second floor.

There were only two rooms on the second floor: one for storage and another for drawing blood and only the second actually had a computer in it…complete with a zombie guarding it.

It only took one bullet from each of the three intruders to kill the zombie and only 20 seconds for Billy to pull the zombie's corpse away from the computer and turn the power on.

The pitch-black background filled up with yellow bolded words reading "Enter name and identification number".

Billy dug out the card from the doctor's corpse and typed in "Elliot Zedaker #34635".

"Identification confirmed," the computer read. More words came up on the small screen, showing buttons leading to unlocking doors, making vaccines, and information on which kid had which virus.

The first thing Billy did was unlock the electronically locked doors on the first floor by going under the section to unlock the doors. The next thing he did was find out exactly which virus was inside Lilie. That was a little harder to do.

Billy knew that the leech virus was already inside her, but he wasn't sure if there was something else mixed in with another virus. In order to find out what the virus was, he had to know the first and last name of the carrier. He typed in "Amy", but had to think of what her last name was…and he had to think fast.

Suddenly, he remembered stopping by the Morrow's Gun Store and Carlee saying that her brother-in-law's family owned the store. He quickly typed in "Morrow" after Amy's first name, hoping that it would work and sure enough, it did.

A profile of Amy appeared on the screen complete with her birthdate, a picture, and the name of the virus placed inside her. Luckily, the only virus injected into her small body was the leech virus, so he only had to worry about making a simple vaccine for Lilie. That was his next objective.

Billy clicked onto the section of making vaccines and typed in "Leech Virus" when the name of the virus was asked. The computer searched through its memory bank for nearly a minute, pushing the patience of Billy to close to its max, before it finally listed three chemicals with names he never heard before in his life that would be added into a base vaccine in the medicine room on the first floor.

Billy didn't need to know anything else. He had all the information he wanted and now he needed to make the vaccine and give it to Lilie before it was too late. He dashed into the elevator and slammed his fist into the button that would lead him to the first floor. Barry and Michael almost didn't make it in time before the doors closed.

The three didn't waste any time rushing out the elevator and down the first floor hallway. Only four doors were actually unlocked, but only one room was actually entered: the room with a sign reading "Medicine Room" on the door.

The room was small with a large machine leaning against the wall, a desk, and shelves and shelves of medicines, chemicals, and a clean base vaccine.

Finding the chemicals would have been so much easier had Rebecca been with them instead of watching over Lilie in the church with Leon. It seemed like just by looking at the blank sides of the cases that held the chemicals in them, she'd know what they were, but Billy had to quickly check the labels to make sure he was mixing the right things. Barry helped him. Michael didn't.

Michael had a different task. On the desk, he noticed a piece of paper, a note written in sloppy handwriting as if done by one who was in a hurry to write. He picked up the note and silently read, "Umbrella Science Lab, next to underground airport." _Underground airport? Now where the hell is that?_

"Okay, Billy. Put the base into the machine." Barry instructed after the men mixed the chemicals.

Billy didn't need to be told twice. He quickly put the vaccine in the machine and pressed the button that would make the vaccines. The machine took a minute, but at least he had a vaccine. "Let's get the hell out of here." Billy shouted.

0000000000

Wesker and Milat were watching everything on surveillance cameras: Carlee's death, the warehouse gifts, Lilie and Michael wandering through the sewers, Lilie's infection, Chris, Jill, Tom, and Claire entering the church, and Billy's search for Lilie's vaccine. Wesker had to admit that he was a little impressed that the survivors made it through Marysville so far without dying.

Milat wasn't impressed. He had a grudge against Lilie and now that Billy was trying to help her, he was feeling much more upset. He stared at the little remote control in his hands.

Wesker turned his gaze at the other man and sighed. He knew what Milat wanted to do. The man was smart, but crazy. "Go ahead. Do what you want." Wesker told Milat with a straight face.

Milat smiled like a lunatic and pressed the button on the control.

0000000000

Billy, Barry, and Michael walked to the main room of the office and heard a beeping noise from a nearby wall. They walked to the wall and saw what the sound was coming from. A bomb was taped to the wall, counting backwards. They had 10 seconds to get out of the medical center.

0000000000

A/N: Okay, that was chapter 13 and I have also decided to make Billy and Rebecca be a couple. My goal for this chapter was to be serious and to create a little mini-quest to find the vaccine for the leech virus…if there is any.


	14. What Lies Underground

Ch. 14- What Lies Underground

Disclaimer- I don't own Resident Evil…only this story and the characters in it not already made up by Capcom.

A/N: Hey, I know it's been a LONG time since I've updated, but school and work have been getting in the way of my writing time, but I finally found some time to update, so here's the next chapter.

0000000000

"Everyone! Get out now!" Billy shouted as he spotted the bomb. Michael and Barry didn't need to be told twice.

The three ran to the exit and practically broke the door down as they barreled out of the medical center and rushed down the street to the church. The bomb went off when they were only one building away from the church. The blast was so bad that the earth literally began to shake, knocking the three to the ground.

Chunks of the medical center's walls crashed to the ground around them with tiny flames on them. A few other chunks flew across the sky and hit the outside walls of the church. One or two of them even crashed through a few of the windows, which caused two loud screams to echo from the room.

"Rebecca! Lilie!" Billy shouted. He quickly jumped to his feet and ran faster than he ever ran before towards the church with Michael and Barry following him. He barreled through the church entrance and into the reverend's office.

Chris, Jill, Leon, Claire, Tom, Rebecca, and Lilie were all there. Chris, Jill, and Tom were busy beating out the flames on the burning pieces of rubble that crashed through the windows. Rebecca and Claire were watching over the unconscious Lilie. Leon was keeping watch to make sure that nothing would come in and attack them.

"Billy, do you have the anti-virus?" Rebecca asked him.

Billy nodded and held up the vaccine, "Right here. I just need to inject it into her."

"I'll do it." Rebecca offered, holding out her hand. Billy thought for a minute, but then handed the vaccine to her. Rebecca placed two fingers over the back of Lilie's elbow and stuck the vaccine into an artery and released the liquid into Lilie's bloodstream.

"How long do you think she's going to be out?" Billy asked, keeping his eyes on his unconscious little sister.

"It depends. It could be hours or even days before she wakes up…if she wakes up." Jill answered after beating down the final flame.

"She'd better wake up. We really need her help." Michael said.

Rebecca sighed and looked down at Lilie, "We can only hope."

0000000000

Two hours passed before Lilie opened her blue eyes. After blinking for a moment to perfect her sight, she looked around and asked, "Why am I in the reverend's office?"

"Lilie, what's the last thing you remember?" Rebecca asked her.

"Uhhh…I remember running from Amy with Michael and getting bitten…and escaping the sewers, but that's it." Lilie answered, "Now tell me. Why am I here?"

"This was the safest place nearby…and you were infected with Amy's virus. We found the vaccine and you're okay now." Billy said.

"Thanks." Lilie said. She stood up on her slightly wobbly feet. "That was one of the worst experiences ever." She added. She began to walk around the room to regain the feeling in her legs.

"Hey, Lilie?" Michael asked.

Lilie stopped walking around and asked, "Yeah?"

"Is there an underground airport in Marysville?"

"Yes, there is."

"Do you know where it is?"

"Sure. It's not all that far from here. Why do you ask?"

Michael showed her the note from the medical center. Lilie read it over and growled, "Great. Those bastards built their lab next to the easiest way out of town. First they invade my town, then they kill my family and friends, and now they probably want to escape just to save their own asses, well that's it! I refuse to let that part happen."

0000000000

Invisible flames burned in Milat's eyes as he watched Billy, Barry, and Michael exit the medical center before it was destroyed and to the church to cure the virus that Amy injected into Lilie's body. He was pissed, very pissed. He wanted Lilie dead. He wanted to see her turn into what the other Marysville citizens became or laying in a pool of sticky red blood on the filthy streets.

His pale face reddened each minute Billy got closer to saving his sister and his hatred for the lucky young girl grew bigger and bigger. After he saw the vaccine enter Lilie's infected body, he basically went mad.

He refused to speak with anybody else except for Wesker. The other scientists were now afraid of him, of what he would do next when his sanity was completely gone. They were afraid of what he would command them to do whether it had to deal with killing Lilie or releasing more experiments.

Without saying anything to anyone, Milat figured that if anyone would be able to defeat Lilie it would have to be himself…and he also should use some of the child tyrants. Surely one or two of them would be able to get rid of either Lilie or the people that were protecting her.

Quietly, he opened up the front door of the lab and with the push of a button, opened up three tubes of the children and watched happily as the three ran like wild animals out the lab and into the empty streets. He then took a seat in front of a TV screen.

Wesker frowned at his actions. The man was crazy, possibly even crazier than he was smart. He had to admit that the other man was a complete nut-job. He couldn't think of anything that could be done to calm the man down, which made him come to one final conclusion: he had to get rid of Milat for good when the time was right.

0000000000

Despite the fact that Rebecca wanted her to lay and rest for a while longer after her vaccination, Lilie grabbed her gun, loaded it up with a fresh clip, and prepared herself for leading everyone else to the lab by the underground airport.

She was ready to leave and get her revenge on whoever spread the virus upon her hometown. She was even happier and more prepared when Billy, Chris, Rebecca, Jill, Leon, Claire, Tom, Michael, and Barry promised to back her up in her revenge.

Lilie turned to the group and asked, "Is everyone ready to go?" Everyone else nodded. Lilie smiled, "Then let's go."

Before anyone could get to the exit of the church, a loud THUD came from outside. The sounds kept getting louder until the door of the church broke down and three of the child tyrants pushed their way inside, waving their arms around like maniacs.

Bullets pierced the air and the tyrant's heads and chests as the three creatures attacked the people. Soon, one of them went down while the other two kept swinging and running with blood pouring out of their wounds.

Billy practically threw his sister behind him as he fired bullet after bullet at one of the moving tyrants. Suddenly, he heard a faint CLICK from his handgun. He reached into his pockets for any extra bullets, but found every pocket empty of everything except for two dollars in quarters and thirty dollars in bills.

Without even thinking of asking Lilie for an extra clip, Billy hurled the quarters at the tyrant he was originally aiming at. The spare change ricocheted off the tyrant's head and the creature dashed at Billy with its arms swinging much faster than they were before.

Billy looked around for something, anything, that he could use as a weapon. There were quiet a few things that could be used as a weapon. Laying around the room were pipes, brooms, metal plates, and even some furniture that could be thrown at the tyrants.

Lilie, knowing that there'd be no way that Billy would let her fight this battle, nor would he take the only weapon she had, quickly jumped behind the desk of the Reverend's office and began ripping out drawers to see if anything happened to be inside. She found pencils, pens, a bible, a few books of hymns and organ music, an address book, some pictures of the reverend's wife and three children, and a wooden cross before she found something that would at least do some damage: a knife hidden in the bottom left drawer underneath the books of organ music. She held the knife and jumped back to her original spot behind her brother.

Billy turned his head for a split second and noticed the knife in Lilie's hands. Quickly, he reached behind and grabbed the knife from her hands. He ignored the surprised yet annoyed look Lilie gave him and ran to the tyrant.

The tyrant swiped at Billy with his clawed hands quickly. All his attempts at slicing up the target's body were ignored because Billy ducked beneath the claws, rushed behind him, and stabbed the knife through the back of the tyrant's neck eight times before he fell dead to the ground. Billy gave him five more stabs after that.

Chris, Jill, Michael, Tom, Rebecca, Leon, Barry, and Claire took care of the other tyrant. Bullets flew at the freakishly tall monster and after twenty bullets, the monster fell dead in a pool of his or her own blood.

Lilie reached into her pocket and pulled out an extra handgun magazine. She tugged on Billy's arm and placed the magazine in his hands when he turned towards her. "Next time just ask me if I have an extra magazine so you don't end up throwing your spare change at the next monster." She told him. She turned to the rest of the group and said, "Now let's get moving before anything else decides to find its way into this place."

Everyone else nodded and followed her outside.

The streets had a few zombies walking aimlessly around. They were so slow and the group of the living were in no mood to fight with them, so they just simply dodged any zombie that even came relatively close to any of them.

The underground airport was not all that far away from the church. The metal doors weren't locked, so it was easy to open.

Chris stepped in front of Lilie and said, "I'll lead the way. Whoever's in the back, shut the door behind you. We don't want anymore of those monsters following us." He began walking down a set of dark stairs.

The doors closed and the room got pitch black. Everyone suddenly stopped. "Damn! I can't see a damn thing in front of me." Chris muttered.

The person at the back of the line felt around the walls until he or she felt a switch that was left in the OFF position then flipped it to the ON position. The whole room suddenly became lit with white lights, "Got it." The person called.

"Nice going, Leon!" Chris shouted. Everyone continued walking.

Once down the four flights of stairs, the entire group found themselves in a large empty room filled with helicopters, most of them being black with the Umbrella Corporation symbol painted on the side.

"That's weird." Lilie said, "All the airplanes are gone."

"Hey, why are all these helicopters black and with Umbrella?" Jill asked.

"I don't know. I don't even remember there being this many helicopters in this place. Last time I came here, there were only three helicopters. Now there are ten." Lilie answered.

"Wait, there's one that isn't black." Tom shouted. He looked at the words at the side and read them out loud, "The Spirit of Freedom."

Lilie jumped and shouted, "The Spirit of Freedom? It's here? I thought my adoptive father sold it." She ran over to the helicopter and stared wide-eyed at the large aircraft in front of her. She reached into her pocket and pulled out the key she received from the piano back at her house. She smiled widely, "The Spirit of Freedom. It's all mine…and this is our ride out of this infected city."

"Excellent." Chris said, "Now, where is the underground lab?"

Lilie placed a hand under her chin and said, "It's probably somewhere passed the door at the other side of this room."

Without any hesitation, the group scurried over to the door at the opposite side of the entrance they originally came from. They opened the door and shoved their way through.

00000000000

Milat was staring at the TV screens again. He hadn't blinked, turned his head, or said anything to any of the other workers. He freaked out so many of the scientists that all but four or five of them just took some of the black helicopters and left Marysville just to be away from him…of course that happened as the three tyrants were attacking the church. Only Wesker and the few scientists still stayed to be with him, but even they were thinking about either getting rid of him for good or just simply abandoning him and letting him do his own work on whatever he was planning on doing.

He looked into the television screen in front of him and spotted the group leaving the underground airport and head for the lab. His hatred for what he was seeing grew deeper and more intense that it was slowly taking over his sanity.

"Dead." He muttered.

"What did you say, sir?" a scientist asked.

"I want that little brat dead. I want to see her killed and I want to dance around in her pool of blood to show that I was successful."

The scientist turned to his partner and whispered, "He's completely lost it."

Milat didn't hear him, but heard something else instead. A crashing sound came from the room with the tyrants. The crashing turned into thrashing, as if something was tearing the room apart, then followed by high-pitched screams not by any human. "What the hell is that?" he shouted.

"I'll see, sir." The original scientist shouted. He walked to the room, opened the door a crack, then peeked inside. He then came back, "Sir, we have a problem."

0000000000

Billy and the others found themselves in a hallway that was dark but also provided by some light from flickering lamps. The hallway looked one-way, so they wouldn't have to be separated.

They were halfway to the lab when they heard the screams and thrashing. They heard the sound of a door breaking down and an extremely large crash before the lamps went out, making the corridor pitch-black with no lights at all.

0000000000

A/N: Well, that's the next chapter. R/R if you want, but please don't flame and PLEASE give me ideas or it will take longer for me to update in this story.


	15. The Start of the Final Battle

Ch.15- The Start of the Final Battle

Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil…and neither do you.

A/N: Okay, I know you all are thinking "Oh my God! She finally updated!" Sorry it's been so long, but school, work, and the lack of ideas were occupying my time, so here's the next chapter.

0000000000

Lilie blinked for a while to check to make sure that she wasn't just dreaming that the entire place went dark after the unexplained crash. After her eighth blink, she was convinced that she was definitely not dreaming. "Ah, dammit. What now?" she asked softly before shouting, "Does anybody have a flashlight or something?"

"Why didn't you grab one when you went to the Varn's house?" Billy asked from behind her.

"Well, I had to choose between a gun and a flashlight, so I chose the thing that wouldn't leave me completely defenseless. I mean, I'm not stupid." Lilie answered.

"Could have fooled me." Tom grunted softly, hoping that Lilie didn't hear him. She did.

"What was that?" Lilie asked Tom in a threatening voice.

"You heard me." Tom told her bravely so she wouldn't think that he was afraid of a little fifteen-year-old.

From in front of Tom, Lilie grunted, "If it wasn't so damn dark, I'd go behind and kick your ass. I may be only fifteen, but that doesn't mean that I can't kick your ass."

Suddenly, a little flame came from in between Tom and Lilie and produced a little bit of light in the darkened hallway.

Lilie turned to the light-maker and let out a frustrated sigh, "You had a lighter and didn't say anything?"

"I forgot I still had it. I mean, with all the shit that's been happening, I could have easily lost it." Chris answered as a sheepish grin formed on his face.

Almost immediately after the little bit of light came, the other lights were lit again. Now, the little from the lighter was completely useless.

"Wow. I guess this place has a back-up generator or something." Lilie said.

The hallway began to rumble and make loud crashing noises that seemed to get louder each second the group spent in the hallway. The noises concluded almost a minute later with the door ahead breaking open and one of the huge tyrants stood in the broken doorway with its large hands held high, ready to strike at anything that came even remotely close to it.

At first it stood there, waiting to see if anyone would come to it so it could strike, but after a few minutes of nobody walking forward, the creature rushed towards the small group, grabbed Barry by the throat, and began to raise the body in the air.

Barry kicked his legs in the air as he attempted to aim his gun at the creature's head and fire a bullet or two to get rid of the creature. The creature, on the other hand, had a different idea. It began to shake Barry through the air while still keeping its grip against the man's neck.

Quickly, Michael turned around and shot the larger creature in the back of the head three times. The bullets landed into the skull of the creature, making a wet sound as it tore apart the flesh of the skull.

Reluctantly, the creature dropped the man to the ground. It stood straight up in the air before falling dead to the ground in a slowly growing pool of blood.

"It's dead? But how? Those things always die when we shot them in the neck, not the head." Lilie asked in a confused voice.

Rebecca kneeled down by the dead creature and slightly turned its body over and examined the fatal gunshot wounds. "One of them is at an angle. It's by the bottom of the head, but the bullet is aimed at the neck, so in a way, this creature really was shot in the neck." She explained as simply as possible in case somebody wouldn't understand the technical words she was planning on using.

"Come on, let's go. I don't know who's behind everything, but I have a feeling that whoever he, she, or they are, it's gotta be in the next room." Lilie shouted before running into the next room.

0000000000

"Sir, we have a problem." The scientist told Milat.

"A problem? Well, what is it?" Milat asked quickly.

"The big experiment is back…and she's destroying all the other experiments." The scientist explained timidly.

"She's here? Well, try to control her before she destroys everything." Milat shouted.

"We tried, sir, but we can't control her. She's already destroyed all the extra experiments except for ones that were released fifteen minutes ago. She even killed Hank, Dale, and Bill. So, what should we do?" the scientist asked.

Milat took a few seconds to think before making his order. "Get in that room and seal all exits. She's not getting out of here alive."

The lone scientist hesitated but obeyed his order. He walked into the room that held the problem and sealed all the exits in the room. After the exit was closed, the only sounds that could be heard was a bunch of thrashing around and the sound of the lone scientist screaming as the creature inside fed upon him.

After the creature finished its small snack, it began ramming into the door towards Milat. It was unable to break the door down and for that, Milat was grateful.

0000000000

Lilie and the other members of her group rushed through the dim, empty room they currently entered. They were close. Lilie could feel it even though she was physically unable to see how big the room still was and how long it would take to find the source of the problem.

Finally, the strong stench of blood and rotting flesh founds its way into the group's noses. _We're gonna make it…we're gonna make it…we're gonna…_ Lilie silently chanted to the beat of her footsteps as they echoed through the room.

The group finally made it to the end of the room and into another room, their hopes at running into the person responsible for the outbreak for at that moment, they yet again ran into another familiar tyrant.

This one, however, was unaware of the group appearing behind he or she until bullets and bows pierced its neck. As the creature fell, the group continued onto the next room.

"Well, Lilie Varn…oh, I'm sorry, Lilie Coen. You got out of jail. That's so fortunate…or possibly even not so fortunate." Milat said loudly while leaning against the opposite wall.

Lilie's eyebrows began to twitch. "What do you mean?" she asked the man.

"You didn't notice the little gift I gave to the city? How rude." Milat asked.

Lilie's eyes widened. "You gave the city this outbreak. You were the one that made the little babies into monsters and turned little Amy Morrow into the large leech-type monster?" she shouted.

Milat smiled and nodded, "Exactly. Genius, isn't it?"

"More like sick." Lilie said, "Why the hell would you want to do something like this?"

"Oh, don't worry. I didn't do all of this myself. My friend, who goes by the name of Wesker, helped me, too. Greatness can't be done alone."

"Wesker…" Chris growled. Without saying anything to the group, he rushed into another room as if on instinct. Jill, Barry, Leon, and Claire followed him. Now only Billy, Lilie, Rebecca, Tom, and Michael were the only ones left in the room with Milat.

Lilie held up her handgun and aimed it at Milat. "You call what you've just done genius? You think that turning innocent babies into monsters and kill off all the innocent people of Marysville genius? That's sick and crazy…like you." she shouted.

Milat aimed his own handgun at the youngest girl. "You don't know anything about geniousness. You don't know how it feels to finally make or do something that could change the world."

"You mean for the worse? What you've done was so horrible that even the most evil man in the world wouldn't have even thought of doing something like this, but then again, I shouldn't' have expected anything else from a man as crazy as you." Lilie shouted.

"Shut up, you ungrateful, stupid, little bitch! I swear to God, I will kill you just like I killed those twenty-three people in the explosion at the dance months ago."

Lilie was now angrier than she was before. "That was you? You killed my friends and injured the others and didn't say anything when I was arrested? I'm not going to let you kill me before I kill you first!"

The two of them didn't say anything with words. Instead, two bullets from the two guns hit the opposite body, but only one of the bodies bled.

The bullet that came to Lilie managed to hit her in the chest and knock her onto her back.

"Lilie!" Billy shouted as he watched his sister fall to the ground. Instantly, he rushed to her side. He was joined by Rebecca, Michael, and Tom, all of whom were concerned for Lilie.

"Lilie! Say something!" Billy shouted.

Lilie slowly opened her eyes and let out a moan, "Ah, man. That really hurt."

Rebecca looked at the small hole in Lilie's shirt by her chest, but was unable to see any blood. Carefully, she stuck her fingers into the hole and was able to grip the bullet, but it was stuck to some sort of metallic item. "Hey, Lilie?" she asked.

"Yeah?" Lilei asked.

"Are you wearing some sort of metal?"

"Ummm…" Lilie said. She reached down her shirt and pulled out the medal she grabbed from the house. Pierced right in the middle of the medal was a bullet. It acted like a shield from the bullet. "Wow, I never thought that something I won would save me." Lilie said. She reached into her medal, pulled out the bullet, and tossed it off to the side.

A weak laugh cut off by coughing came from Milat's body. A small wound in his stomach from a bullet wound that came from Lilie's gun was gushing out blood. "Heh heh…You will not escape this city." he weakly laughed at Lilie.

"What do you mean I won't escape this city?" Lilie asked him.

"This city will be suffering the same fate as the old Raccoon City. At the stroke of midnight, this pathetic little town full of ungrateful, idiotic bastards will be completely destroyed. You will die a quick and painful death…just like everyone else has, Lilie Coen." Milat used the last bit of his strength to say his final sentence before dying.

"What time is it now?" Rebecca asked the group of people.

Tom looked at his watch and almost immediately paled. "It's ten minutes to midnight."

Everybody knew what that meant. They had ten minutes to hop into "The Spirit of Freedom" and get as far away from Marysville as possible or they were definitely going to die.

"We have to warn the others about this. They can take their revenge some other time, but we have to leave this town NOW!" Billy shouted.

Rebecca, Lilie, Tom, and Michael agreed with him. Why wouldn't they? They all heard what Milat told them and knew that if they valued their lives, which they did, they had to leave. Before they could move towards the room that held Wesker, the door that sealed the experiment began to rattle and quickly broke off its hinges. The creature came out of the room and it, or she, was hungry.

0000000000

"Wesker! Get out here! We know you're here!" Chris shouted into the next room.

"Chris, well I see you've managed to find my latest hideout. And you brought guests…wonderful. Excellent." Wesker said coolly.

"How could you do something so horrible like using babies as experiments?" Jill asked Wesker in a disgusted voice.

"Calm down. It's not like they would have been smart enough to enter the city by themselves if something went wrong." Wesker told her.

"But they did get out." Claire argued.

"Ah, but that part wasn't my fault. It was Milat that set them free. I was just around to use his abilities, but now with him out of the way, I can escape the city with all the information and use it on the next smart sucker I come across."

Chris, Jill, and Barry pointed their guns at Wesker. The man sighed and asked, "This is how you solve your problems? Violence? Well, fine. I guess sometimes you _can_ get you want. Besides, I still got ten minutes to kill before this little town and everything in it is destroyed. So, bring it on." Two bullets from each of the three guns were fired.

0000000000

"Oh my God! It's Amy!" Lilie shouted as the creature ran into the room.

Amy looked around the room to see which one of the victims she wanted to chow down upon first. She overlooked Milat's dead body for a reason unknown to the other living people, and began rushing towards Billy.

"Billy, it's the leech queen again. It's weak against the sunlight. We have to open the window!" Rebecca shouted.

Billy, Tom, and Lilie fired bullet after bullet at Amy, hoping to kill her quickly so they'd have enough time to escape Marysville.

"I got it!" Michael shouted. He ran to the nearest wall, climbed up a sturdy shelf, and unlocked one of the locked windows by turning a heavy valve handle. By using most of his strength, he opened the small window. As soon as the window opened, Michael noticed a small problem. "Uhhh…we have a little problem, people." he announced.

"What's the problem?" Rebecca asked him.

"There's no light." Michael simply answered.

Rebecca looked up at the window. Michael was right. It was now nine minutes to midnight and it was completely dark outside.

00000000000000

A/N: Okay, that was chapter 15. If you didn't like it, don't flame me and if you have any ideas GIVE THEM TO ME!


	16. The End of the Battle

Ch. 16- The End of the Battle

Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil and neither do you.

0000000000

Michael looked out the small, open window. There were very few clouds in the sky, just enough to darken the brightness of the full moon and the millions of stars in the sky. If any natural light was going to come and fill up the room, it wouldn't happen in the next nine minutes.

"What do we do? We only got a few minutes before this city is destroyed and we have to get rid of Amy!" Lilie screamed.

Billy looked around the relatively large room. The room was dim, lit only by a few simple lamps, definitely not giving enough light to stun Amy. He fired a bullet at Amy and looked up at the corners of the ceiling. Big lights similar to the lights at a baseball field that were used during a game when the game went on too long, were sitting right there in the corners. "The lights! Turn them on!" he shouted.

Rebecca nodded and headed for a large lever, the switch for the big lights. The lever was down, indicating that the lights were off. She gripped the lever and pulled it up with some difficulty. Nothing happened.

"Where are the lights?" Lilie shouted as she fired a bullet at Amy.

"They aren't turning on!" Rebecca shouted as she pushed the lever down. "There's not enough power!"

Lilie grumbled. As much as she hated Milat for what he had done to her and the town, she wished that for even a single minute, he was still alive. He'd be too injured to try anything stupid like attack her and the others and one of them would find a way to make him explain what was going on and how to fix the lights by using his last breath of life.

"Lilie, is there a power box around here?" Billy asked.

"How should I know? I've never been here before." Lilie answered.

"There!" Michael shouted, pointing at a black door with a lightening bolt painted on it.

"Lilie, you go with him. We'll take care of this pest!" Billy commanded his sister before firing another bullet at Amy. Lilie nodded and followed Michael through the door and into another room.

000000000000

As soon as Wesker took a few steps towards the small group in front of him, bullets and arrows began heading towards his body. Most of the bullets and arrows, he was able to dodge because he was able to move at an unnaturally quick speed. There were a few, however, that he wasn't able to dodge and was pelted with bullets and two arrows. Strangely enough, the bullets and arrows did not slow him down. He rushed up to Claire, wrapped a hand around her neck, and began to squeeze.

Claire dropped her bow gun and struggled to escape his clutches by kicking her legs and beating on his arms. All he did was smirk and dodge the bullets being shot at him by the others while not letting go of the girl he was choking.

After a minute, Claire's face was beginning to turn a bluish color, so Wesker decided to get rid of her. He threw her at a stone wall and smirked when he heard her let out a squeak of pain as she hit the wall and the others ran up to her, asking frantically if she was all right. He was unstoppable.

00000000000000000

The room Lilie and Michael came into had a staircase leading up to a big platform still on the bottom floor. The two quickly looked around the room. There was a large control panel filled with buttons and there were two windows: one that looked down at Amy's room and another that looked down at Wesker's room. Lilie and Michael walked up to the control panel and looked at it. The lights to the power were cut off and a power cord was cut.

Thinking quickly, Lilie grabbed a nearby roll of duct tape and reconnected the cord. The lights began to turn on but no power came.

Michael looked from the control panel then to Lilie. "So, do you know how to work this thing?" he asked her.

Lilie shook her head, "No. Do you?"

Michael shook his head, "No, but I guess we'll have to try all the buttons out to get the power on. Let's see…maybe this button." Michael pressed a round, grey button.

As soon as the button was pressed, a country song began to play from hidden speakers, "Country road. Take me home. To the place where I beloooong!"

Lilie groaned and shouted, "Turn it off!"

Michael pressed the button again and the music stopped. Now it was Lilie's turn to try a button. She pressed another button and this time, a red light next to a microphone lit up. The two pressed random buttons, which opened pop cans, started a fan, and sometimes not even doing anything at all. That is, until Lilie pressed a button that would really come in handy. It wasn't the power, but she heard something move and crashed into something followed by a scream.

0000000000000000

Wesker was prepared to make a final attack upon the group. He never even noticed a large, sharp spear swing towards him on heavy hooks. The only time he noticed the spear was when it went through his back and stomach, causing him to let out a loud scream.

Chris, Jill, Claire, and Leon stared in surprise and shock as they watched the evil man getting speared and struggle to push a spear out of his body. He was unsuccessful.

Lilie and Michael watched the spear enter the man's body and had no clue what to do about the spear. "Get it out of him!" Lilie shouted at Michael.

Michael looked around the control panel, but instead of pushing the button that moved the spear, he found a joystick and moved it to the left. The spear and its victim moved forward.

"Here, let me do it." Lilie told Michael, pushing the older boy away from the joystick, "Just keep pressing buttons to turn on the power." She moved the joystick up and the spear rose a few feet above the ground. She suddenly had an idea. She pushed the joystick up until Wesker's head hit the ceiling.

"That was for what you've done to my town!" Lilie shouted through the microphone. She lowered the spear, backed it up, then made it hit the wall in front of the man. "That was for what you've done to my friends and the babies!" she again screamed. She backed up the spear and screamed, "And this is for all the other stuff you've done and all the other stuff you're planning on doing!" She slammed the man and spear into the wall one final time.

The wall immediately crumbled and the spear broke off. Large chunks of the wall buried the man and spear. The pile didn't move, so Lilie' wasn't afraid of the man attacking the others since he was trapped.

"Lilie! The power!" Michael shouted, pointing at the now completely lit control panel. A sound was coming from it.

Lilie nodded and shouted into the microphone, "Rebecca! Now!"

Rebecca must have heard Lilie because she nodded and again flipped the switch. The room with Amy in it was lit with extremely bright lights.

Amy let out a frightened and painful scream as the light hit her slimy skin. Light smoke came from the skin as if something was cooking it with a high heat.

Michael turned to leave, but accidentally pressed the button to the speakers. This time, the country song wasn't played, but a different one: "Na na na na. Na na na na. Hey hey hey. Good-bye!"

From Amy's room, Billy shot a bullet into the creature's skull, blowing the infected brains out. Amy stopped moving.

Lilie turned off the speakers and screamed into the microphone, "Everybody! Get to 'The Spirit of Freedom'! We have only a few minutes to get out of this town before it's destroyed!" Michael grabbed her hand and led her down the stairs and into Amy's room where they were met up with Chris, Jill, Billy, Rebecca, Barry, Leon, Claire, and Tom. The once-again large group rushed back to the helicopter and stuffed themselves inside.

"Lilie, do you know how to fly this?" Chris asked Lilie.

Lilie shook her head, "My adoptive parents thought I was too young to fly helicopters and planes."

"Then give me the keys. I'll fly this thing." Chris commanded.

Lilie quickly handed the keys to Chris and took a seat in between Billy and Michael.

Chris put the keys in the ignition and began to lift the helicopter out of the underground airport. Everything was going along smoothly…until missiles and bombs began falling onto Marysville, flying close to 'The Spirit of Freedom', causing it to jerk wildly in the air.

Lilie and Rebecca let out terrified screams as the helicopter shook wildly. They couldn't help but to scream. Their only transportation at the time felt as if it were about to explode in the sky or crash fifty feet to the ground, killing them all instantly. The only thing that silenced their screams were two people grabbing their hands and holding on tight.

Lilie looked at her hands. Billy was holding onto her right hand and Rebecca's left while a blushing Michael was holding onto her right. Lilie smiled and tightened her grip on both hands while making sure that her grip was tighter on Michael's hand than on Billy's. _Come on Spirit of Freedom. Don't fail me now when I need you to most._ Lilie thought as 'The Spirit of Freedom' struggled to fly away from the missiles and bombs.

- - -BILLY'S POV- - -

It was around 12:30am when we finally made it back to Raccoon City. Lilie's helicopter almost got hit by the bombs and missiles, but to our luck, we made it back safely as we watched in horror the small city that meant so much to Lilie was destroyed. I saw tears running down her cheeks as she saw her friends, adoptive family, and only home she could remember suddenly gone. Her tears didn't last long. She managed to kept them away after she wiped her eyes.

I smiled at her, but I wasn't the only one. Michael had a blush on his face as he stared at my sister. I could tell just by looking at Lilie that he had a crush on her even though they'd only met a day earlier. I looked at Lilie's left hand. It was enveloped in Michael's hands. Then I knew that it wasn't a simple crush, but a serious one, sort of like the one I had on Rebecca.

'The Spirit of Freedom' was landed on top of the RPD. A few officers on night shifts came out and were surprised to see a new helicopter carrying a large group of people. They asked who the helicopter belonged to. We said it was Lilie's and explained that Marysville was attacked. The only survivors were Lilie, Michael, and Tom. The others left out the part about Amy and the zombies. At the time I didn't know why, but I also didn't ask. I was tired just like everyone else, so we locked up 'The Spirit of Freedom' and left for our homes.

Lilie and I went to Rebecca's apartment, Barry invited Michael to stay at his house for a few days, Tom went to a nearby hotel, and everyone else went back to their homes.

Lilie was silent on the trip to Rebecca's apartment. I couldn't blame her. I honestly couldn't blame her if she was stuck having nightmares for months after going through what she did.

When we got to the apartment, Lilie said quietly that she was really tired and wanted to go to bed. She walked into the apartment, partially whispered, "Goodnight." to Rebecca and me and made it to the spare bedroom. Surprisingly, she went to sleep quickly and was sleeping soundly.

I, on the other hand, had too many thoughts on my mind. Is Lilie going to be okay? What will we do with 'The Spirit of Freedom'? How am I going to tell Rebecca and Lilie that Lilie and I were going to have to go back to Newport because of my job?

Rebecca sat next to me on the couch while I was in the middle of my thoughts. "Are you okay?" she asked me.

I gave her a tiny smile and nodded, "Yeah. I'm fine. I'm just thinking."

"About Lilie?"

"Yeah. That and other things."

"Really? What else?"

I told her all of my thoughts. She didn't seem all that happy about the fact that I had to go back to my apartment, but I told her that it couldn't be helped. I was low on money, I had to get back to my job, and I still had to give a 30 day notice if I was going to leave my apartment.

After I explained my thoughts to Rebecca, she told me why nobody said what happened in Marysville. Apparently, Rebecca went though the same thing in the Spencer mansion after we split up a year ago. Chris, Jill, and Barry were there along with some other STARS members, but the others died. When they got back to Raccoon City, nobody believed them and the living STARS members were suspended. A few months later, the zombies took over the old Raccoon City and it was destroyed. All of this could have been prevented if the other cops believed them, but instead, thousands of people lost their lives just like the people in Marysville.

Rebecca started to look uncomfortable as she spoke of the zombies, so she decided to change the subject to something less depressing and I listened and responded back. We were up for hours, sitting on the living room couch chatting until I woke up hours later holding a sleeping Rebecca in my arms.

I didn't want to let go of her even after both of us were awake. I just sat there, holding her until a knock came at the door. Only then did I let her go.

Chris, Jill, and Sherry were at the door and they wanted to talk to me and Lilie. I told them that she was still asleep, but asked Sherry to wake her up. The girl followed me to the spare bedroom, but went inside alone.

I placed my ear near the door and listened in on what was being said. I heard Sherry say happily, "Wakey-wakey, Lilie."

I heard a soft groan from my sister and she asked something in a voice that was so soft that I couldn't hear. A conversation was going on that I couldn't hear, but before I knew it, the talking turned into loud giggling. A few minutes later, the door opened and Lilie walked out of the room, talking with Sherry with a smile on her face. The two were chatting as if they were old friends or something.

Once both me and Lilie got to the living room, Chris and Jill explained that the RPD wanted to buy 'The Spirit of Freedom' from Lilie for $500,000. Lilie thought about it for a few minutes before taking the offer.

I found out later, after I explained to Lilie that we couldn't stay in Raccoon City, that she wanted to sell it because she didn't know how to fly it and had no plans of being a pilot. She also didn't have any place to keep the helicopter.

Lilie and I spent almost another week in Raccoon City. During that time, Lilie made good friends with Sherry Birkin and another girl named Mari Bright. Michael moved in with Mari's family provided the fact that he'd promise not the make a move on Mari or her sister. Michael and Lilie were spending a lot of time together, a little too much in my opinion, but then again, I should talk. I was spending more time with Rebecca than Lilie was with Michael.

The day Lilie and I left, we felt as if the world was about to end. None of us wanted to leave Raccoon City, but none of us could do anything about it. Lilie and I gave Rebecca, Sherry, Michael, and the others a sad good-bye before we left for Newport.

Lilie slept almost the entire trip, but when she was awake, I told her what had happened in the fourteen years we were separated. I told her about our parents since she was way too young to remember them. She smiled at me almost the entire time and talked about what had been happening to her. She told me hilarious stories that I couldn't believe. One was about a friend of Lilie's that ran around screaming after she saw Carlee's sleeping cat move and another about her friend, Eli getting drunk after drinking an unopened can of Pepsi, and other stories that made me laugh.

When Lilie and I got to my apartment, her nose started to twitch from the horrible Marina smell, but she didn't complain. I apologized for the smell and the tiny apartment and she said that it wasn't all that bad. I asked her if she was sure, so she asked, "Do I have to take piano lessons when I live here?"

"Do you want to?" I asked her.

Lilie shook her head.

"Then, you don't have to." I said.

She smiled and said, "Then, I'm sure it's not all that bad."

Judging by the look in her eyes, she didn't really mind. In fact, she even looked happy. We were both together and wouldn't ever be separated to unexpectedly again.

00000000000000

A/N: No, this is not the last chapter. There's one more chapter left. Oh, and I know earlier I said all the other STARS members died, but I'm not counting Brad Vickers as one of the STARS members since he technically never went into the mansion. Mari Bright is also my own character. Read and Review if you want, but no flaming please.


	17. Welcome Home

Ch.17-Welcome Home

Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil and neither do you people even though you wish you did.

--------LILIE'S POV---------

FIVE MONTHS LATER

We were moving back to Raccoon City, Billy and me. We both couldn't stand living in Newport anymore. The apartment was cold even in the summertime, our neighbors were always screaming at each other, and I was having way too many problems.

I spent some of my $500,000 on a bed and new clothes. The rest of it, I saved for school. I tried my hardest to keep in touch with Michael, Sherry, and Mari. At first I spoke to them over the phone and that's how we started getting in touch. I even made friends with Casey, Mari's twin brother and Sherry's boyfriend. We used to chat on the phone so much that most of the time the phone was off the hook. Unfortunately, the phone bills came and since we were speaking through so much long distance, the bill was extremely high, so we had to stop calling.

Our second mode of conversation was through chat rooms. Billy and I didn't have a computer, so I had to head down to the library. Our conversations continued for about two and a half months until during September when I started getting kicked out of the library quite often for spending too much time on the computers and laughing while chatting. Around September 10th, chat rooms were banned in the library, so I stopped going there. After that, I had to rely on writing e-mails and letters.

Billy tried to convince me to make friends in Newport and I really did try to make friends. I hung out at the mall and at a nearby park. I introduced myself and tried to start up a conversation like I used to do with Carlee and my other friends back in Marysville before it got destroyed, but the people here stared at me as if I was some sort of freak or something. I spent the rest of my summer friendless.

I started the tenth grade at Dellin High. It seemed that everyone, even new students from different states that didn't know anyone else, quickly made a friend or two. I was the only one without a friend.

I got my tenth grade schedule and was very pleased with it. It looked like a continuation of my ninth grade classes:

_Period 1- Geometry  
Period 2- 10th grade English  
Period 3- Advanced Choir (I had to try out for this class)  
Period 4- Biology  
Period 5- Japanese II (I also had to try out for this class)  
Period 6- PE_

I didn't last long in Advanced Choir. I almost made friends with the second best singer in Advanced Choir, Danielle Spooner, but she hated the fact that I was the best in the class and her voice was pretty, but flat so she hardly ever got good solos. Around the end of September, I was kicked out of the choir. The teacher said I wasn't ready for the choir, but I snuck up on him a week later and he told another teacher that I was too good and was making the other singers sound bad.

Needless to say, I was extremely pissed off. I mean, who wouldn't be? Especially if the one class they worked to get in were kicked out? I complained to the principal and teacher. They didn't care and moved to 3rd period Study Hall. I wasn't even allowed to be in the after school choir club. It was a shame, Billy told me, because I could have brought the school a bunch of awards if I stayed in the choir.

At least Japanese II was fun. The class was, in a way, challenging although most of the class was full of lazy morons. I was the first person in the class to say a whole paragraph in Japanese:

"Watashi no namae wa Coen Lilie. Juu go sai desu. Watashi to Onii-san apaato ni sunde imasu. Watashi no onii-san no namae wa Billy."

I finished that paragraph around the first month. By the time I left, not a single class member other than myself was able to say a while four sentence paragraph. Not even Tara Moshi, who was Japanese-American and was born in the country, could say a sentence.

The other parts of Dellin High were complete Hell. The rooms were cold, my P.E. teacher was fat and lazy, our English teacher had the class reading "Julius Caesar" and refused to explain what was happening after Caesar died, but the cafeteria was the worst.

The school banned home-brought lunches and had everyone eat cafeteria food or nothing at all. The cafeteria was freezing and the food was so nasty that it was practically inedible. The school has an award for the thinnest and healthiest students, but that only because most of the students starved themselves at lunch and ate at home…or during class and passing time if they managed to smuggle in snacks. By the time I left Newport, I lost 15 pounds and weighed somewhere around 86 pounds.

Billy and I planned to leave Newport two weeks into October, when he gave his 30 day notice to the landlord of the apartment. The worst experience I had in Newport happened within those thirty days, on October 31st, Halloween.

Danielle Spooner was having a huge Halloween party at her mansion at the other side of town and invited me. I didn't want to go, but only went because Billy talked me into going. It was a costume party complete with music, dancing, food, and scary movies. I didn't want to spend a lot of money on a costume, so I bought a set of furry, black kitty ears, a cute fake leather collar and tag(which I wrote "Lilie" on in black permanent marker) and a black furry tail. With some face paint, I painted a cat nose, white cheeks, and whiskers. I had a pair of pants and a shirt that I put on along with the cat items and my painted face. Billy said I looked cute and looked like an actual black cat and dropped me off at the party.

I was the only girl wearing pants at the party. All the other girls were Playboy bunnies, witches, hookers, angels, fairies, princesses, and dancers. All the guys were dressed as vampires, bums, serial killers, ghosts, and other scary things. Everyone stared at my costume and made fake kitty noises at me.

The party wasn't all that bad in the beginning. The food was great and so was the music. Unfortunately, people kept offering milk to drink. "Here kitty kitty. Have some milk." The told me repeatedly.

I was happy when it was time to watch scary movies: five of them picked out by Danielle. The fifty people at the party piled on couches, pillows, and chairs in front of the Spooner's big screen TV in the family.

The first movie we watched was a movie from the 30s called "Thirteen Ghosts." Everyone laughed at the cheap effects during the movie. The second movie was "A Nightmare on Elm Street." A few girls and guys screamed because Freddy Krueger was twice as big as their heads. "Wishmaster" was next. A few girls screamed in the movie because of some of the unexpected and brutal killings in the movie. "Friday the 13th" was the fourth movie. I thought it was okay, but had a little too much sex in it. It had a good twist, though, with Mrs. Voorhees being the killer and not Jason.

The final movie scared me: Night of the Living Dead. I remembered zombies from back in Marysville and seeing a movie having to deal with zombies was just too much for me. I was the only one hiding my eyes in the movie.

The party guests called me a scared little kitten and said in a spooky voice "They're coming to get you, Lilie…" the whole night went on like that from everyone from the party.

When all the movies ended, it was 2:45am, almost 3. Most of the people that lived nearby went home, but the ones that didn't live close by, like me, stayed the night at Danielle's house. Only ten of us stayed. I was the only one of the ten that wouldn't fall asleep. I was too scared.

I went home before the others woke up, at about 6:30am. I left a note for Danielle, thanking her for the party. Once I got into my apartment, I began to cry.

Billy asked me what was wrong and I told him about what happened at the party. He seemed to understand. He told me that he had enough money to leave Newport and go to Raccoon City. He even rented an apartment there. We would leave as soon as we could.

My last day of school at Dellin High was November 9th. I didn't tell anyone except for my Japanese II teacher that I was leaving. I didn't know why I should tell anyone else. The students and other teachers and I didn't get along and the students still laughed at me for what happened at Danielle's party.

At 6am on November 9th, Billy and I dropped the apartment key off at the landlord's house and led a moving van to our new home away from the smelly Marina, tiny apartment, and hell-ish school. "Sayonara, Dellin High!" I shouted out the car window as we drove out of the town. Billy laughed from his seat and ordered me to sit down.

I obeyed him and closed the window. On the way to our new house, I didn't sleep. Instead, I spoke with my brother and was surprised to find out that he never told Rebecca that we were moving to Raccoon City, only a street away from her apartment. But again, I should talk. I didn't tell Sherry, Michael, Mari, and Casey that I was moving, too.

Billy and I made it to our new apartment at 7am the next day. This apartment was a lot better than the one in Newport. It was bigger, there weren't any holes or thin walls, and the environment around it didn't stink. Because of our little belongings, we were able to unpack everything into our house by 3pm. We took a ten minute break before Billy followed me to the Bright's house so I could see Michael, Casey, and Mari.

----NORMAL POV-----

Lilie knocked on the door of the Bright's house. The door opened and a scream came. Then, before Lilie knew it, Michael, Mari, Casey, and Sherry crowded around Billy and Lilie, asking what they were doing in the city.

"We moved here." Lilie answered.

Billy asked if Rebecca was home. Sherry said she was. All the S.T.A.R.S. members had the day off. Billy believed her because she lived with Leon and Claire, both S.T.A.R.S. members, and they had the day off.

Billy walked down the street to Rebecca's apartment. Lilie followed him. In order to surprise Rebecca, Billy handed Lilie two quarters and ordered her to call Rebecca from the payphone across the street when he gave her a thumbs-up sign.

He snuck up to Rebecca's door and gave Lilie a thumbs-up sign. Lilie went into the payphone, placed the quarters into the slot, and dialed a number. A timid voice came from the other line, "Hello?"

"Rebecca?"

"Lilie? Is that you?"

"Uh-huh."

"Where are you? I tried calling your apartment, but I got no answer."

"It doesn't matter, but I want you to do something for me."

"Okay. What?"

"Open your front door."

"Why?"

"Just do it."

"Okay. Hold on a second."

Rebecca put her phone down and walked to her front door. Her eyes widened as she saw a smiling Billy Coen standing there waiting for her. She let out a scream and jumped into Billy's arms.

"What are you doing here?" Rebecca asked.

"Lilie and I moved her to Raccoon City. We're here to stay." Billy told Rebecca. He leaned in close to Rebecca's ear and whispered, "I love you."

Rebecca smiled and responded with a passionate kiss.

Lilie watched the scene from the phone booth with a smile on her face. Suddenly, a hand grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the booth. Lilie jumped, but smiled when she saw the person that pulled her from the booth. "Hey, Michael." Lilie said to Michael.

Michael smiled at her and responded to her greeting not with words, but with a passionate kiss that made her feel good inside.

"Geez, you two. Get a room or something." Billy said loudly as he walked across the street with an arm around Rebecca's waist.

Lilie smirked and looked at Michael's face. "No problem. Come on, Michael. We can continue this in my room." She grabbed Michael's hand and ran to wards the apartment she shared with Billy.

"What the? LILIE!" Billy shouted. With his arm still around Rebecca, Billy ran after Lilie with a fake angry look on his face, which ended up making him laugh. Then, before he knew it Lilie, Michael, and Rebecca were laughing.

Lilie took a quick look behind and smiled at Billy. Her brother looked into her eyes and could see a twinkle of happiness and it made him feel good all over again. They were finally really home and they never wanted to leave again.

_**THE END**_

Okay, that was the end of this story. I know it wasn't very romancey, but I'm not a big romancey person so I did the best I could. Dellin High was a name I just made up, so there is no actual hellish school in Newport called that. And I'm also not telling people that Newport is a horrible place, because it isn't. It's actually really nice, but the school and people I made up(which is practically everybody) aren't. "Thirteen Ghosts" is an actual movie from the 30s. I know you guys have probably seen the newer version of the movie with "The Jackal" and "The Hammer", but believe it or not, there was an actual version made way before that one. The effects are crap and some of the acting is terrible, so the movie is more funny than it is scary.

Read and review if you want, but don't give me any reviews saying "this story sucked" or "what kind of ending is that?" or something like that. Oh, and here is the translation for the sentence Lilie said in Japanese:

My name is Lilie Coen. I am fifteen years old. My older brother and I live in an apartment. My older brother's name is Billy. (I'm pretty sure I got all the participles right, but I'll have to check over my old Japanese II papers to make sure)


End file.
